Where's My First Kiss?
by humblyhappy
Summary: It was just a harmless little game of Truth or Dare... Until it got a bit more personal. What happens when Gunther and Cece are dared to do something way out of their comfort zone? Mostly Gece, but a bit of Reuce and Tynka included!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

* * *

><p>Cece's POV<p>

I wrapped a blanket around my body to keep myself from shivering.

It felt nice sitting around the toasty bonfire in the chill of the night.

I was camping in the woods with my Mom, Flynn, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka.

It made me happy to be spending all this quality time with my closest friends and family.

And yes, I know what you're all thinking—Gunther and Tinka? Hah, those freaks!

They used to love annoying Rocky and I, and they even thought their daily thirty pounds of glitter was stylish.

But the thing is, that was in middle school. We're all sophomores in high school now except for Ty, and they had stopped wearing such flashy outfits already.

Well, Tinka still wore a few sparkly items of clothing, but Gunther stopped completely.

I had to admit, with the help of Ty, Gunther's wardrobe had really improved. He actually looked kind of… nice. Yuck, what was I saying?

Anyways, now that their daily ritual wasn't to annoy the heck out of us, we had become really good friends. Ty and Tinka had even started dating.

We started toasting marshmallows and telling creepy ghost stories.

My Mom took Flynn into the tent and made him sleep earlier because he was young and still growing.

She also went to sleep early because she was old and… Well, she was just old.

We were sitting on logs, and the glow of the fire lit up everyone's faces.

After all the ghost stories were told, we got pretty bored because we had played all the card games we brought already.

If I heard the word "Uno!" one more time, I swear I was going to slap someone. Ty then suggested we played Truth or Dare.

I quickly agreed with him; Truth or Dare was one of my favorite games.

"Allrite", Ty started off, "Umm… Cece! Truth or dare?"

I decided to start it off easily so I replied "Truth!" "Hmm… If you had to kiss someone here, who would you pick?".

"Myself, of course! I'm gorgeous!", I teasingly sang in a singsong voice while I fluffed my hair.

"Hey! No cheating!", Deuce shouted. "Fine, fine", I said. I thought about it for awhile.

Definitely not Ty because that would make things awkward between Tinka and I.

Certainly not Deuce either because even though she wouldn't admit it, I knew Rocky had a secret crush on him.

"I choose… Gunther!", I said eventually.

Everyone looked pretty shocked, but I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, so I hurriedly said "Okay! Who's next?"

I guess Rocky did get the wrong idea about it, because then she said "Gunther! Truth or dare?"

I saw a wicked little glint in her eye as he replied "Dare". I knew that look…

In my head I gasped, "she wouldn't dare…!"

But apparently, Rocky did dare because she then proudly stated "I dare you to make out with Cece for five minutes in that tent over there!"

Everyone's mouths flew open because they knew Gunther would never back out of a dare, but no one had a clue as to if he'd back out of this one.

This one was just too... just too scandalous! "There's no way in heck he'd do it!", I reassured myself.

I shot a glare at Rocky, who smugly smiled back. I then glanced up at Gunther to see how he was taking this.

He looked somewhat... amused? He then got up and grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa whoa whoa what do you think you're doing?", I frantically asked.

"A dare's a dare. I can't back out of it", he simply stated. I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right.

We got into the tent and I sat quietly while I watched Gunther zip up the tent from the inside.

Someone outside, probably Rocky, put a flashlight facing our tent so that the crowd outside could see our shadows.

"Great", I thought, "we could have just pretended we did earlier, but now…" I was silently cursing at Rocky in my head.

I felt my stomach getting tighter and tighter as each second passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Wow uhmygoodness, I really wasn't expecting these subscriptions and reviews; I was even thinking about stopping this story yesterday because I didn't like it that much, but.. wow. Thank you all so much! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Someone outside, probably Rocky, put a flashlight facing our tent so that the crowd outside could see our shadows._

_"Great", I thought, "we could have just pretended we did earlier, but now…" I was silently cursing at Rocky in my head._

_I felt my stomach getting tighter and tighter as each second passed by._

* * *

><p>From the outside, Rocky yelled "Okay, five minutes set on the stopwatch! Once you guys start kissing, we'll start the watch!"<p>

I know it was bad not to follow the rules of truth or dare, but I was nervous so I slowly started backing up to the other side of the tent.

I hadn't had my first kiss, so this was important to me.

I was a lip virgin, and seeing as it was only truth or dare, it didn't seem all that romantic to me.

I didn't realize I had backed up so much until my back hit the covering of the tent.

I could hear muffled giggles coming from outside as Gunther slowly approached me.

I knew I had no more room to back up, so all I could do was nervously wait until he fully approached me.

He put his hands on either sides of my face and slowly leaned in.

Just when his lips were a few centimeters from mine, he stopped moving forward.

He softly asked, "Is this your first kiss, Cece?" As he spoke, I could feel his breath on my face.

It felt relaxing and his breath smelled like peppermint. I tried to be confident.

"Oh n-no, I've had tons of kisses before. I've got so much experience it's unbelievable!"

I guess he could see the lie in my eyes because he said "C'mon, Cece. Be honest with me… please?"

I was never good at lying; curse that trait I had gotten from my Mom.

"Fine," I admittedly sighed, "I-I'm kind of scared because this is my first kiss and I've got no idea what to do…"

Then he whispered, "Don't be afraid, trust me..." His lips were on mine before I knew it.

I slightly gasped as the thought registered in my head.

We were kissing! I, Cece Jones was kissing Gunther Hessenheffer, my frenemy since the first grade.

I was surprised at how soft his lips were.

They tasted like strawberry ChapStick, which was completely fine with me because strawberries were my favorite fruit in the world.

I then felt his lips start parting, and I completely shut my mouth closed.

I felt his tongue brush at my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I panicked and on reflex, my mouth tensed up and screwed shut.

Gunther pulled back from my face a few millimeters. His beautiful blue eyes bore into mine.

I guess I had some sort of terrified look on my face because he then whispered, "Relax…" I took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

He brought his face back to mine and after a few seconds, I felt his tongue slowly but surely poking into my mouth.

I felt his tongue reach for mine, and I hesitantly brought my tongue to meet his.

From there on, he took over the kiss while guiding me on what to do.

In my head I wondered how he even got so good at this in the first place.

Who was his first kiss? He kept both hands on my face and pulled me even closer to him.

The inside of his mouth tasted like… chocolate? Probably from the smores we had eaten earlier.

I really hoped I didn't taste something bad like brussel sprouts.

I could hear some wolf whistling from the outside of the tent; I was totally going to get them back for this later.

But then again, as much as I hated to admit it, this wasn't really a punishment for me.

I didn't even know what to think anymore. My mind and thoughts were clouded by the sweet scent and taste that was Gunther.

I tried to copy what he was doing with his tongue because I didn't want him to think I was a bad kisser.

I could feel his smirk on my lips as we continued kissing.

Soon enough, our five minutes were over and we pulled apart.

I was completely out of breath and was gasping while trying to speak.

"Wo..w Gun…ther.. that was.. so..." I couldn't even think of a word to complete that sentence.

He brushed his thumb across my lips and chuckled, "You too..."

My heart was fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's wings and I could feel myself blush.

We got out of the tent and I received many winks from everyone outside.

I blushed even deeper and wanted to slap them all. Oh, I was so getting back at them.

We sat back down around the bonfire and continued our game.

I guess everyone was smarter now than to choose dare because they knew I wanted to get back at them.

We all got pretty tired so everyone wanted to go to sleep. I sighed to myself, well maybe next time.

We all headed towards the tents and were trying to decide who slept with who.

There were three more tents available so it would be logical to just pair up into two's.

I guess Deuce had already thought this through because he then quickly said

"Tinka and Ty like each other, Rocky and I don't like snoring, oops guess that leaves Cece and Gunther, GOODNIGHT!"

Deuce and Rocky quickly climbed into their tent and zipped it up.

He said it so fast it sounded like it was all one word.

I thought to myself "Oh yeah, he must've thought this through with the help of Rocky".

I guess Ty and Tinka sensed the tension so they quickly climbed into their tent too.

I could hear giggles coming from the inside of Deuce and Rocky's tent. I was so going to kill Rocky for this sooner or later.

"But then again," I thought, "Rocky likes Deuce so I guess this is a good thing for her…"

Gunther and I stood there for a few more seconds, until he finally spoke up.

"Well, we should get in now. It's getting a bit chilly."

I did as I was told and climbed into the tent with Gunther behind me.

He zipped up the tent and we set out our sleeping bags.

This was going to be a successfully awkward night.

Not to mention that this trip lasts three weeks, and this? This was only day one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Thank you so much to my new subscribers, I'm glad y'all like it(= Special thanks to all of you, who's reviews never fail to make me laugh!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_He zipped up the tent and we set out our sleeping bags._

_This was going to be a successfully awkward night._

_Not to mention that this trip lasts three weeks, and this? This was only day one._

* * *

><p>I guess Gunther didn't have any trouble falling asleep because right when we snuggled into our sleeping bags, he started snoring.<p>

For me, it was a bit more difficult because I couldn't push the thought that there was a hot shirtless guy asleep right next to me out of my mind.

Not to mention that we had just made out, too.

If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be on this camping trip making out with Gunther and sleeping in the same tent as him, I would've laughed in their face so hard, I'd start choking from the lack of oxygen.

I mean, it wasn't that he wasn't a good guy or a good kisser, because he was definitely both of those. It's just that, it's so silly! Gunther and I?

I mean, seriously? Gunther? Gunther Hessenheffer? The boy that used to greet me with "Hello, Bay-beeeee!" every morning?

You'd have to be delusional to think that we'd ever end up like this. But I guess I'm the delusional one because this was my reality.

I was starting to drift off to sleep when I felt an arm on top of me. I almost screamed because I wasn't expecting it whatsoever.

Then I realized that it was Gunther's arm. It felt warm and I was grateful for it because I was a bit cold.

I was grateful, that is, until he snuggled closer to me. Although there were sleeping bags dividing our bodies, I could still feel the warmth radiating off of his body.

Since he was so much taller than me, my face was in his chest area. If that sleeping bag were not there, my face would be in direct contact with his bare chest.

Then he pulled me even closer and hugged me like a teddy bear. I could barely breathe during this time because his sleeping bag was right in front of my chest.

Plus, that warm, musky smell coming off of him would drive me insane by morning. It wasn't that it smelled bad; it was just that it smelled way too nice to be good for my health.

I tried pulling back a little bit to keep from driving myself crazy, but all he did was hug me even closer. This time, I tried using a bit more force and pushing off of his chest.

I hoped that the soft padding of the sleeping bag would cushion his chest while I pushed on it. I guess not though, because he woke up with a startled look.

"Whaah…" Luckily I pulled out of his grasp before he even realized he had been holding me. How awkward would that have been if he had found out…

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me. "Cece, why are you not sleeping yet?", he asked in a tired voice. "I, uhh.. I…", I tried to think of a good reason to still be awake at 2 in the morning.

"I n-needed to… err, pee! I needed to pee! Yes, that is why I was awake it was because I needed to pee and no other reason", I quickly spoke.

Hopefully still in his sleeping state, he wouldn't notice that I was lying.

I guess he bought it because he asked "Do you need me to go with you? It's dark outside and there could be creepy things in the woods at this time of the night."

Ah, always the gentleman. "No it's okay," I started, "I don't want to wake you up any more than I have already and I'll just bring a flashli-".

He cut me off. "No, really it's fine I wouldn't want you to get hurt", he said while grabbing two flashlights. He handed one to me and took the other for himself.

He stood up. "Um… Gunther?", I embarrassedly asked. "What happened?", he wondered.

"Sorry, umm… I was, err, wondering if you could put on a shirt..", I stammered out.

I tried to avoid looking at his chest, but it was becoming really hard. He had a flat stomach and surprisingly, he had nice abs.

He smirked, and I quickly added, "Because you know, it could be chilly outside. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold…"

He grabbed his shirt off of the tent floor and put it on. We turned on our flashlights, and got out of the tent.

It was super cold and I could feel my teeth begin to chatter.

I guess Gunther heard my teeth chattering so he said "Come here", while pulling my closer and then putting one arm over my shoulder.

My heartbeat sped up, but I silently scolded myself, "No, Cece! You have to remember that he's doing this for your warmth not for affection!"

He was surprisingly warm for someone who was only wearing a v-neck and plaid pajama pants.

I was in a pullover and sweats and I was still freezing. I guess we didn't really need the flashlights that much because the moon was shining brightly.

We found a spot somewhat far from camp and then Gunther turned around while I used the nature potty.

He suggested that he stayed a few yards further but the thought of being alone and not being able to find him after scared me.

After I was finished, he asked me, "Hey, are you tired?" I felt wide awake, and breathing in the crisp night air made me feel so fresh.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I woke you up and you had to come with me to use the restroom in the middle of the night...", I mumbled.

I truly did feel bad. But then he said, "No, it's fine, really! I'm actually not that tired either, do you want to go on a walk then?"

"A walk sounds nice", I agreed. But then I thought about all the scary things that would be in the woods in the middle of the night.

Bears? Murderers? Monsters?

I realized that even in the dim lighting of the moon, Gunther could read me as easily as a book because he then smirked once more.

"Don't worry, I'll take extra good care of you", he winked.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I guess he could see that too because then he chuckled.

We began walking and then he grabbed my hand and entwined it with his.

My heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to; I've been sick and I had to write for my other story first, which you guys should check out! (Just a subtle hint, if you catch my drift) ;)** **It's nothing like this one, but it is Gece. Anyways, thank you so much for those who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed! Everytime I opened my email and saw those alerts, I wanted to hug all of you but I couldn't so I just hugged my computer. Thanks for all of your support! This chapter's a bit longer than my other ones because I wanted to make it up to y'all for being so late!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Don't worry, I'll take extra good care of you", he winked._

_I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I guess he could see that too because then he chuckled._

_We began walking and then he grabbed my hand and entwined it with his._

_My heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of my chest._

* * *

><p>We didn't talk much for the first few minutes of the walk, but I could feel his eyes watching my every move.<p>

I prayed to God that my hands wouldn't begin sweating while we were holding hands.

That would almost be more embarrassing than the time I froze up on stage during my audition for Shake It Up, Chicago!

Almost. But I have to admit, it would come in a close second.

Anyways, it was hard walking properly knowing Gunther was watching me. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Holding hands with your frenemy that's somehow gotten extremely hot over the years while he's seeing your every flaw and perfection.

I saw the perfect opportunity a few yards away to get me out of my self conscious state. I pulled my hand out of Gunther's grasp.

"Race you to that tree down there!", I giggled. I ran off taking a head start before he finally registered what I had said.

"Cheater! I'm still gonna win!", he laugh.

I turned around to see if he was close to passing me already, but with my luck, in that slight second I wasn't watching where I was going, I tripped over a tree root on the floor.

"Eeeep!", I shrieked on my way down. I expected to feel pain all over my body the moment I hit the ground, but it was... soft?

I suddenly realized why my bones hadn't cracked and why I was perfectly fine.

Lucky for me, there was enough moss and leaves on the ground to create a soft enough padding for it not to hurt.

"Cece!", I heard from a distance. The footsteps grew louder until I saw Gunther crouching down next to me.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned, how embarrassing.

After seeing that all my limbs were still attached and organs still inside of me, he snickered, "Did you trip and fall?"

"Noooo, the floor looked lonely so I gave it a hug", I moaned sarcastically. "That's my girl!", he winked.

I felt him lie down next to me on the forest floor and I uncovered my face. We both gazed at the stars for awhile, and stayed quiet.

I suddenly felt a slight poke on the side of my stomach and looked over at Gunther. He was still looking up at the sky so I figured maybe I had just imagined it.

I looked back up at the sky again until I felt another poke.

I looked over at Gunther again to see if he had felt anything too but his eyes look like they'd been glued to the sky this whole time.

"Maybe it's just a twig or something...", I thought to myself. I rolled around a little bit until I wasn't in the same position so that the twig wouldn't poke me anymore.

But then I felt it again. I looked around us, suddenly a bit frightened. Then I saw a hint of a grin on Gunther's lips and I playfully smacked him on the arm. "Gunther!"

"Yes?" "Why'd you poke me so many times?" "Well", he started, "you looked so cute when you were confused. Like a puppy trying to chase it's tail."

Like a puppy trying to chase it's tail? I am so getting back at him for this!

I decided to silent game him to give him a taste of his own medicine. He tried talking to me a few times until he finally caught on.

"Cece... Cece c'mon... Please" I wouldn't budge so he tried switching it up a little by going back to his old phrase"Hello bay-beeee?"

I could barely control my laughter at that one and almost gave myself away, but I held strong.

"... No? Okay well I know of one way that'll make you talk for sure", he chuckled.

"Yeah right", I thought, "What could he possibly do that'd mak-"

And then he started tickling me.

"Aaaah!", I giggle screamed. I didn't want to talk still so I started squirming away. But nope. He sat on my legs and I couldn't move.

"No! Wai- Gunther I can't... I can't breathe...!" I gasped between giggles. He tickled me under my armpits, my stomach, and my sides.

I laughed so hard my cheeks started zapping me. "St-stop... it...!", I laughed.

"Only if you say 'Gunther Hessenheffer is the greatest I will be his slave for a whole day!'", Gunther smirked.

Then he added, "'Oh and he's so handsome too!'"

If I wasn't too busy laughing my guts out, the expression on my face would be pure horror.

"C'mon, Cece say it!", he edged. "Never!", I managed to yell between my fits of laughter. "If you say so...", he mocked.

He kept tickling me and I knew he wouldn't stop until I said it. Man, this boy was as stubborn as I was.

I seriously thought I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen getting to my head, so I quickly surrendered. "Fine, fine!", I yelled.

Gunther stopped tickling me and raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to say it.

I sighed, "Gunther Hessenheffer I will be your slave for a day that you choose."

He remained sitting on my legs, waiting for me to continue.

I groaned, "And he's so handsome, too." He got off of me with a smug grin on his face.

I tried to glare at him but it was kind of hard to put any kind of emotion onto my face since I was still recovering from lack of much needed oxygen.

We lay in the same position as we had been in moments ago.

Except it was much quieter now, considering the fact that I could still hear my giggles and laughter from that tickling session earlier.

"Hey, Cece?", I heard from next to me. "Yeah?", I replied.

"Are you mad at me?", Gunther softly asked. I thought about it. This actually has been the most fun that I've had in awhile.

Having this night time adventure while camping in the woods was a new thing for me. And it was with Gunther.

I look at him and softly smile "Nope! But you are a jerk and I highly disagree with the last sentence you made me say", I laugh.

He gasps, pretending to be offended, "So you don't think I'm handsome?"

"Nope, not at all!", I smugly smile back. Who am I kidding? He's absolutely gorgeous! And who could stay mad at him when he's got those blue eyes of his...

He suddenly rolls on top of me, and my eyes widen.

He uses his elbows to support himself so that his body weight isn't all on me, but that's enough to make me breaths shorten.

"How about now?" he smirks, his face getting closer by every second.

"Umm...", the only word I can manage as my thoughts get jumbled as his face gets closer to mine.

His face stops short mere centimeters from mine, and he whispers, "Hey, Cece?"

"Hmmm...?", I whimper. He inches a bit closer and by now, all my thought are completely gone and everything in my mind's gone hazy.

"You...", he whispers slowly, "You've got something in your hair", he finishes.

It takes me awhile to finally comprehend what he's said, but when I do, I shove him off of me with all my strength and smack him everywhere.

He rolls on the ground in fits of laughter unaffected by my efforts in hurting him.

I then threw several twigs at him and after a few moments, his laughter dies down. Then what does he do?

He hugs me. He hugs me and won't let go.

He holds me close to his chest and snickers, "You're not a very convincing liar".

I sigh in defeat knowing he's right. "But you are really very cute", he finishes.

Why did my tummy just explode with butterflies?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter is boring and/or sucks :( A few of you requested what was happening to the other characters so I tried my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside.

"Where's the snooze button…", I muttered groggily.

I flipped over and saw Deuce still asleep in his sleeping bag.

He looked like he was 5 years old again and I thought he looked so cute.

Nobody knows that I have a crush on him; I've been keeping it a secret from everyone.

I haven't even told Cece yet, but I'm starting to think that she's catching on.

I got up and decided to get out of the tent for some fresh air.

Deuce was a pretty heavy sleeper so he didn't seem the slightest affected when I left.

I walked by Tinka and Ty's tent and heard both of their soft snores.

When I passed by Mrs. Jones and Flynn's tent, I heard Mrs. Jones snoring deeply.

I assumed Flynn was still asleep inside too because he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I then passed by Gunther and Cece's tent and I listened closely.

It was quiet, absolutely quiet. No shuffling or quiet snores.

"No…", I thought to myself, "they couldn't have!"

I unzipped the tent and peaked inside to find two empty sleeping bags.

I giggled to myself, my plan was working perfectly.

I zipped the tent back up and saw Mrs. Jones coming out of hers.

"Morning, Mrs. Jones!", I whispered in a hush. "Morning, Rocky! Gunther and Cece awake?"

I knew they would both get in trouble if Cece's mom found out they went on a secret night adventure.

"Uh, nope! Both still sound asleep!", I frantically said in a rush.

I helped Mrs. Jones make a fire while she got out a few pans.

She got out a few cans of food and after a moment, decided which ones to use.

The smell of sausages and eggs soon wafted through the air, and Tinka, Ty, and Flynn soon joined us next to the fire.

I looked around wondering when Gunther and Cece would be back when I saw the tops of a blonde head and a red head above a bush a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! Mrs. Jones, what is that over there?", I pointed off into the distance the other way.

Mrs. Jones turned around, and asked, "Where?" "Right over there!", I pointed randomly.

I snuck a peek over my shoulder and saw Cece and Gunther open their tent and slip inside quietly.

"Oh, uh never mind I think it was just a squirrel!", I laughed loudly.

"Umm… okay?", Mrs. Jones looked at my strangely.

"Great", I thought, "Now she thinks her daughter hangs out with nuts."

Gunther and Cece came out of there tent and Gunther loudly stated, "Wow, what a nice slumber!" Cece stiffly agreed, "Oh yeah, it was very nice."

After the thoughts of Gunther and Cece were out of my head, I start questioning about Tinka and Ty.

Last night, did they…? They wouldn't have! But both of them are pretty daring, so maybe, just maybe.

I shudder at the thought of my brother and his girlfriend participating in sexual activities.

"Food's ready!", Mrs. Jones yelled. We all gathered and grabbed a plastic plate and fork.

Deuce plopped himself down next to me on the log and my heart fluttered.

Out of all people, he wanted to sit next to me! "But then again", I reminded myself, "maybe he just wanted to save room for other people…"

"Rocky, you look nice today…", he mumbled with a mouth full of eggs.

"What?", I asked, unsure if I had heard correctly. "He said you look nice", Tinka stated loudly with a wink.

I giggled slightly, blushing furiously. From across the log, Cece was sitting next to Flynn, and I saw her grow a wicked smile.

The same smile I had given her during the game of truth or dare.

I gasped, no! She can't!

To my relief, Ty joined the circle and cracked a joke. "You guys all look terrible today!"

Once he received a glare from the love of his life, he quickly added "Except for you, honey, you look amazing as always."

We all laughed as Tinka flicked a sausage at Ty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

**Hi guys, it's the weekend so it's much easier for me to update faster! Thanks so much for the new reviews, favorites, and such! Everytime I open my email I just want to scream. & Thank you for your suggestions, they help me on my writing so much! I put each suggestion into consideration so please feel free! (As long as it relates to the story) By the way, I'm sorry but I'm just very curious- how old do you all think I am. Take a guess?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

Okay, now I know what you're all assuming, that Tinka and I did "it" last night.

But the thing is, we didn't. We haven't even done it once yet.

Surprising as it is, Tinka's what you would call some sort of "Virgin Princess".

She wants everything to be perfect and proper when it happens.

She wants to go back to the old country and get married, and then ride off on a goat-pulled carriage to our honeymoon.

Sometimes I have the urge to want it, but again, as surprising as it is, I actually really like Tinka.

And not that kind of "two-month puppy love". I mean, for real.

I've dated my fair share of girls in the past and I've done it a couple of times, but this time it's different.

I'm really glad we're all on this trip together, and I can tell my sister and Cece are enjoying it as well.

I think they assume I'm clueless about their little crushes, but I notice everything.

After breakfast, Mrs. Jones put on her sunglasses and got out a book.

She perched herself on a fold out chair and began reading.

"Man", I thought, "If that's the only thing you do when you grow old, I wanna stay young forever. And those wrinkles!", I shudder.

Of course I was only joking, though. Well, not about the old part with the wrinkles.

I mean about Mrs. Jones. She looks as young as a parent can be, and she's so chill it's amazing.

Cece, Deuce, and Flynn were still rinsing the dishes while Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka stayed by close helping clean up.

It's not that I wasn't helping them, I was. I prefer to call myself "The Supervisor".

Rocky gave me a look and chucked a twig at me when I had told them that.

I decided to go on a little walk to explore a bit. I dragged a twig on the floor behind me as I walked so I wouldn't get lost.

I think I walked for about 10 minutes when I saw a glint of blue in the distance.

I followed the sparkling light until I reached it and found that it was a lake.

A beautiful clear blue lake that sparkled in the sun as it shone down on it.

Jackpot! I hurried back to camp, following the little trail I had made earlier.

"I found something pretty amazing, guys!", I told them excitedly when I got back.

They were all sitting on the logs again looking bored, and I saw a few of their faces perk up when I said that.

Cece's face fell a little as she spoke, "If it's your breakfast, I think I'll pass."

"No, I'm serious guys, follow me", I bluntly stated. I didn't want to ruin the surprise just yet.

"And Cece, I'm glad you think something that came out of me would be amazing", I laughed.

"Mrs. Jones!", I called out, "We're going on a little adventure!"

"Okay", she called back, "but don't 'forget' to bring Flynn back!"

I marched ahead down the trail I made with Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Gunther, Deuce, and Tinka following close behind.

I entwined Tinka's hand with my own and kept walking.

After a few minutes of walking with the sun beating down on us, Cece groaned, "Are we almost there yet?"

I was about to tell her we were almost there when Gunther kneeled down and gave Cece a piggy back ride.

I couldn't tell if her face was turning red from the hot sun or because she was blushing.

Soon enough, we reached the lake. I turned around to see everyone's expression and to my pleasure, they all looked like they were breathless.

Flynn suddenly broke the silence when he came running from behind in just his underwear screaming, "CANNONBALL!"

I didn't even know when the little guy stripped, but it looked so fun that I became stripping down into my boxers too.

I turned around and saw the others stripping down to their underclothes and saw Flynn's head bobbing contently in the lake.

Once I saw Tinka in her bra and underwear, I picked her up bridal style and threw her in.

I smirked, she was going to kill me for that later. I jumped in after her, and when I came back up to the surface, I saw Deuce being ever the gentleman.

He took Rocky's hand in his and they both jumped in together.

Next was Gunther and Cece. Cece dipped her toe in the water and squealed at how cold it was.

She started backing down but then Gunther scooped her up and jumped in with her still in his arms before she could protest.

We splashed each other, swam, tanned and floated around for awhile, but then Flynn began getting cold so he whined that he wanted to go back.

I looked around at the others and they looked like they were still having fun so I offered to walk him back.

"I'm 11, not stupid!", he snorted. "Yeah, little man", I snickered, "but your Mom's gonna kill me if you get lost."

I got out of the lake and told the others I'd be right back. I began walking with Flynn.

We were pretty quiet and I was confused. Flynn was always talking and blabbing about.

"You okay there, little guy?"

"My name is Flynn! Like 'fly' plus 'n-n'!", he yelled into my ear. He became silent again and the look on his face grew serious again.

"Ty… if I told you something, you won't tell anyone, right? Not even your sister or Tinka!", he hesitantly said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but wonder what could actually bother this little ball of excitement.

"Do you remember the Shake It Up, Chicago charity event at the park a week ago?"

Of course I remembered, Tinka worked at the face paint station and she ended up drawing a goat on my face.

Then a few kids wanted to ride me because they thought I was part of the event.

"Yeah, I remember", I told him. He began his story.

"I was hiding behind a bush because I was going to scare the pee out of Henry when he showed up. I waited for a few minutes and saw that it was 8:57AM. Henry and I were supposed to meet at 9AM, and knowing him, he was going to get here at 9 sharp. Then I heard the voices of Rocky and Gunther on the other side of the bush. I'm guessing they didn't hear me, and me being me, I eavesdropped. They were talking about Cece. Rocky said Cece never had a real boyfriend and then Gunther asked why he was supposed to care."

I interrupted him, "Wait, why is this so important?" In a worried voice, he continued.

"And then… And then she told him that she'd pay him 70$ if he'd pretend to like Cece during this camping trip…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

**Hello people of Earth! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you were all looking forward to. I pre-wrote this a few days ago, but I promise you I'll get another chapter up ASAP with your suggestions included. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys all rock! TheWazzupPeople, daaang you're good; that WAS my plan for the ending but I guess I need to change it now ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's POV<strong>

I thought Rocky looked so beautiful in the lake.

Although she was beautiful dry, when her hair got soaked by the lake water, it became completely straight.

Stripping down into just undergarments and jumping into a freezing lake, who knew Rocky was this… this daring!

It just added onto the list of things that made me like her even more.

Of course, I'd never tell her that though.

She thought of me as only a good friend and nothing more, but during this camping trip, I'm determined to make it different.

We decided to scare Ty when he came back so once we heard the sound of his feet padding back to the lake, we all took a deep breath and put our faces head down in the water.

We were going to pretend we all drowned and died and then suddenly scream.

"Hey guys, what's up? The party can finally start now that I'm back!"

When we didn't answer, I heard the panic start to cover in his voice. "G-guys? GUYS…!"

Underwater, I saw all of them wait for my signal. With my fingers, I counted down from 3.

After the countdown was over, we all jumped up from the water and screamed.

"Are you gu—AHHHH!", Ty yelled. We all started cracking up and splashed him with water.

After we all calmed down awhile, we started doing chicken fights.

For some weird reason, Ty decided to switch it up a little and he quickly grabbed Cece and shouted, "This one's my partner!"

"This one?", Cece shrieked, "What am I, a piece of sushi?"

Since it'd be weird if Gunther and Tinka were partners, to my disappointment, I got Tinka and Gunther got Rocky.

Losing pair had to do the dishes for the rest of the week.

First round was Tinka and I against Rocky and Gunther.

Surprisingly, this glitter girl had a lot of strength in her, and she wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be.

We beat them easily and the thought of not needing to do dishes for a week made me extremely excited.

Tinka and I high-fived each other and Rocky and Gunther groaned.

The losers of the match between Ty and Cece, and Gunther and Rocky would be the ones that would have to do the dishes.

I know Cece was lighter since she was so small, but I guess Rocky really did not want to do the dishes because she had Cece plummeting into the water in 4 seconds flat.

This time it was Ty and Cece's turn to groan as Gunther and Rocky high-fived.

We all sat in the sun for a while trying to dry our undergarments, and then put on our clothes and headed back to camp.

Cece's Mom was cooking up who-knows-what from a bunch of cans and we all changed into more comfortable clothes.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I dug in, and I suddenly remembered that we skipped lunch.

After dinner, as promised, Ty and Cece did the dishes together.

We all sat on the logs waiting for them to finish so we could think of a game to begin playing.

They came back soon enough and Mrs. Jones retired for the day, and told Flynn he had an hour before bed.

We played a few age-appropriate games for Flynn, and when the hour was up, I knew that the real party was about to begin.

Truth or Dare it was again. This time Cece begged to go first.

"Deuce", she began, "Truth or Dare?"

"What's life without a little risk? Dare!", I replied.

"I dare you…", she grinned, "to finally confess to Rocky the feelings that you've been hiding from her this entire time!"

I could feel my face turning into a deep shade of red. Ty wolf whistled while Tinka, Gunther, and Cece cheered me on.

Rocky gave me a questioning look and tilted her head. My gosh, she looked so cute.

"I, uhh…", I stammered, "I kind of… Who wants chips?", I shouted.

"Oh come on!", Cece smacked me on the arm.

"Okay okay! Umm… Rocky, I kind of… like… you", I said while staring down at my feet.

The floor suddenly became very interesting and I could not tear my eyes off of it.

Rocky then did what I least expected.

Instead of slapping me on the face and screaming that we could only be friends, she pecked me on the cheek and happily chirped, "Me too…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

**Hi guys I hope you've all had a nice week! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner; it's been such a long week for me :( But I promise I'll make it up by making this chapter longer than the others! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites; they mean a lot to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

I don't know whether I just made a good or bad decision.

I'm only 11, for crying out loud! What much more can I do?

I know that as Cece's best friend, Rocky's only trying to help get her love life started.

But Cece's a big girl. She can handle herself perfectly fine.

I love annoying her and bothering her for bacon (that she never makes me!),

because we're siblings and that's what we do.

But when someone else starts messing with her, I won't hesitate to pummel then to a pulp.

I only told Ty because even though he's Rocky's brother, we both know what Rocky's doing is very wrong.

I thought that maybe he could help me or at least protect her a bit more.

After everyone else came back from the lake, we had dinner and then Mommy told me I had an hour before bed.

The gang started playing board games and card games with me until my hour was up.

I knew the real fun was going to start once I left, so once I made sure my Mom was soundly snoring in the tent,

I slipped out quietly unnoticed. I headed to the campfire where all of them were still sitting around it doing who knows what.

I snuck behind a bush and listened in.

"... play spin the bottle?", I heard Deuce recommend.

The others all nodded, and then Rocky stated, "But if it's siblings or same gender then we get to re-spin!"

"Agreed!", Tinka laughed. They got one half-filled coke bottle and placed it in the middle.

"Who goes first?", Ty nervously asked. Tinka confidently replied, "I will!"

She gave the bottle a little twirl and it first landed on Gunther.

"Dear Brother, do not take this the wrong way but eww", she laughed while re-spinning.

"Yeah", I wondered to myself, "that is pretty gross... What kind of game is this any ways..."

She spun again and this time it landed on Ty. No surprise, of course.

She smiled and headed her way over to Ty. They began kissing, and after 10 seconds I couldn't stand it anymore.

I looked away. "Yuck," I thought to myself, "this is way too many hormones for an 11 year old to handle!"

The thought of even kissing a girl made me want to upchuck. And not the good kind either.

After a good amount of time, I lifted my head back up to see if they were done.

Tinka was heading back to her seat and both of them had silly grins plastered on their faces.

Then Ty noticed me. I saw him do a double-take to see if I was actually there.

Luckily, he didn't say anything, so I gave him an insistent look and nodded my head at Cece.

He gave me a slight nod back and took a deep breath.

He gave the bottle a little twirl and then it eventually landed on... Cece.

Even in the dark, I could see my sister's face flushing into a dark shade of red.

Maybe it was just the warmth of the fire, but her face was turning the color of her hair.

I was about to jump out of my bush and yell at Ty for macking on my sister when he should be protecting her.

Then I realized that he was doing this to protect her.

If he could make Cece like Gunther less, then she wouldn't fall so hard for him.

Ty held out his arms, and Cece reluctantly made her way over to him.

I looked over at Tinka and Gunther. Tinka looked as if she was about to breathe out flames.

But after awhile, I guess she remembered that this was only a game and her expression became less murderous.

Gunther's face, however, had an unreadable expression the entire time.

I peaked towards Rocky and Deuce. They were too busy flirting with each other to realize what was going on.

When Cece finally made her way over to Ty, he pulled her down and sat her right next to him on the log.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. I swear, my dinner was going to make a reappearance.

Watching people make out was already gross. Watching my sister make out was even more revolting.

At first, Cece's eyes were wide open as she realized Ty's lips were on hers.

Then after she got a bit more comfortable, she started kissing back.

Soon enough, I saw tongues and that was enough for me.

My dinner came back up my pipe, and splattered onto the floor.

And you all thought I was exaggerating when I said I would vomit.

I guess the sounds of my vomitting were quite loud, because Cece and Ty broke apart, and I heard hushed whispers.

"What was that...?", Rocky whispered frantically.

Even if she didnt't show it, Cece was a scaredy cat. She grabbed the closest person next to her and whimpered.

The closest person next to her, however, was Ty. Lucky for her, Tinka was too busy being afraid to notice.

I suddenly realized that they were slowly approaching the spot I was in to see what it was.

I quietly but quickly ran back to camp and snuck back into the tent.

Mommy was still snoring loudly when I got back, and soon I heard footsteps coming.

"You don't think that whatever it was hurt Flynn or my Mom, do you?", Cece worriedly whispered.

"Let's find out", Tinka replied cautiously. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard the sound of the zipper of our tent being opened, and after awhile, it closed back up.

"They're allrite", Deuce whispered. Cece breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So... do you guys still want to continue?", I heard Rocky ask.

"I think we should all get to bed now...", Gunther replied.

Everyone agreed except for Deuce. "Wait! But Rocky and I didn't get to...", his voice faltering as he realized what he just said out loud.

Rocky giggled, and Cece smirked, "Calm down, Romeo. We can continue tomorrow. Besides, we all know what you guys are capable of doing in your tent."

"What're they talking about?", I cluelessly thought.

I heard goodnight's being exchanged outside and the sound of tent zippers being opened and closed.

I couldn't fall asleep right away though, and I kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

I think an hour passed already when I started counting sheep in my head.

I was at 48 sheep when I suddenly heard voices outside. My body tensed.

"How's it going with Cece, Gunther?", I heard Rocky's hushed whisper.

"Things are going fine...", he muttered sleepily.

"Is she head over heels in love with you yet?"

"Possibly. She will soon enough though", he replied.

"Good, I wonder if she liked that kiss between her and Ty though", she pondered.

"Don't worry, I can show her who's the better kisser", I heard him smirk.

"Do that and I'll pay you five more bucks when we get back."

"Deal."

I have got to stop eavesdropping on people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

**Hi y'all! As promised, I am making it up to you by updating quickly! I'm sorry if some of you guys didn't like the ending of my last chapter. This is a romance/drama fanfiction afterall, so I need to throw in some twists and turns! & to the person who suggested Mrs. Jones POV, I tried to but it was really hard because there was barely anything to talk about. I'm sorry ;(**

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

Rocky and I met up that night to talk about her plan after everyone was asleep.

Even though I took the money from her before we left, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.

When Rocky told me Cece had never had a real boyfriend before, I was surprised.

Even though we used to be enemies, I had to admit that all this time, Cece was very pretty.

When Rocky told me that she'd pay me, it was a done deal.

I mean, 70$ to pretend to like a beautiful girl. You'd have to be mental to not accept a deal like that.

Then on the first night, I managed to steal her first kiss. I don't know if I should feel triumphant or guilty.

At first I tried to keep it pure and chaste, but after while, it became hard.

She just had this effect on me.

The little walk we had that night was actually fun and I got to learn more about her.

That is, even though I was freezing my ass off.

I learned that even though she gives sarcastic remarks 24/7, she's actually not as strong as you'd think.

She's actually pretty cute when she's afraid.

I wanted to be Cece's partner during the chicken fight, but Ty called dibs on her first.

Then I saw her and Ty kiss during our game of spin the bottle.

My blood started pumping, does he like her?

"No that's silly," I thought to myself, "Ty's with Tinka..."

The next morning, I woke up before Cece did. She looked like a human burrito all wrapped up in her sleeping bag.

It was pretty late in the day when everyone else finally woke up.

12 o' clock noon to be exact. We had a late brunch that consisted of cereal without the milk.

I watched Cece throughout the entire time, but I noticed she would only glance over at Ty.

Why wasn't she watching me anymore? Did one tiny kiss change so much?

Why was I so upset over this pretend crush? I don't even understand this anymore.

"What're we doing today?", Deuce asked after breakfast.

None of us really knew what to do. Mrs. Jones suggested hide n' seek.

We all agreed since we had nothing better to do.

"Let's go back to first grade... Not it!", Cece exclaimed.

"NOT IT!", we all yelled back. Tinka was the last one to yell it though so she became it.

We all set a few ground rules before we started.

"Nowhere too far from camp, and the 'it' person counts to 10. And no peeking!"

Tinka began counting down from 10, and we all ran in seperate directions.

I ran around for a while looking for a good hiding spot.

I heard Tinka's counting from the distance, "3... 2... 1, ready or not here I am coming!"

I realized I had no more time to run so I quickly jumped behind the nearest bush.

I landed on something... soft? "Ow...", I heard a groan from beneath me.

"Cece, what are you doing underneath me?", I questioningly asked.

"Uh, no, Gunther. I think I should be the one asking you what you're doing on top of me", she muttered.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming our way, and I quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmf", Cece squirmed and protested from beneath me.

I guess she finally heard the footsteps coming too because her body stopped squirming and she became silent.

The footsteps soon became quieter and then Cece pulled my hand away from her face.

A thought suddenly popped in my mind. "Hey, umm... did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, uhh... the game was okay", she stammered out.

"How was your kiss with Ty?", I curiously asked.

"It was... y'know, okay...", she nervously said.

I winked, "Who's the better kisser?"

I saw tinges of pink appear on her cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh.

I put my face close to hers and whispered, "Do you need a reminder?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me as if wondering if I was serious.

"I'll take that as a yes", I smirked. And then I kissed her. I kissed her as I'd done the first time.

This time, I didn't hesitate to poke my tongue into her mouth right away.

She tasted sweet. Kind of like... was it the Flakes of Frost?

We didn't get to kiss as long as we did the last time, because soon we heard a yell pretty close by.

"No! You found Rocky before you found me! She's it, not me!", Ty yelled.

"Calm down, Ty. We still need to find Flynn, Deuce, Gunther, and Cece", Tinka said.

Ty winked, "Oh, I know a way that'll make Deuce come out for sure."

He then yelled out in a loud voice, "What, Rocky? Did you say that if only you could find Deuce that you would kiss him like there was no tomorrow?"

Deuce came stumbling out from behind a tree with a flustered look on his face.

He laughed awkwardly as Ty smiled smugly.

I quickly rolled off of Cece because if anybody found us in that position, there would be too many misunderstood and dirty thoughts that would run through their minds.

After a few minutes, they found Flynn and then they found us.

We played a few more rounds, with Rocky being 'it' first.

We played 'till the sun went down and then we ate dinner around the campfire.

It felt nice feeling so young and so free and pure again. It felt refreshing.

After dinner, Flynn recommended a really weird, new game.

"It's called EXPOSED. We go around in a circle and then one by one, we tell one of our secrets", he explained.

What a weird game... But everyone liked it better than what Tinka had in mind- Hop, Hop, Goat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys sorry I've been so AWOL lately ^_^V Thanks so much for all the comments and support I've been getting for this story! But I need your guy's opinion on something, ok? I might not follow what some of you say but I would like to know what you all think. Would you guys like this story to extend longer or end soon? Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

Exposed? When I was Flynn's age, the most daring game I played was Barbie Skate Park…

Where'd he get the idea of this game? But in all honesty, I did want to play this game.

It sounded interesting, and I was a sucker for other people's secrets.

Flynn continued, "And no you cannot say things like 'I eat my eggs with ketchup, that is NOT a secret! Basically, if you're not embarrassed by it, it's not worthy."

I glanced around the group. Rocky was tugging at her curls, while Tinka was nibbling on her bottom lip.

Ty stared at his nails and Deuce looked at the ground as if it were about to burst into flames.

My eyes landed on Gunther and he looked… guilty?

I shrugged it off and looked over to a triumphant looking Flynn.

I gave him a questioning look while he returned it with what I could only think of as a pity stare.

Why would he be giving me a pity stare? Did I have some food stuck in my teeth and looked ridiculous at the moment?

I whispered to Rocky to give me a quick-over but she said I was a-okay. So what's up everyone's corduroys today?

"Here," Flynn began, "I'll start first. Then Gunther, Deuce, Ty, Tinka, Rocky, and Cece."

We all needed an example of what was a worthy secret so we agreed.

"Hmm…", he pondered, "I still sleep with Mr. Wuggles."

Mr. Wuggles was his favorite stuffed fish that he claimed to have thrown out when he reached the age of 7.

Ty and Deuce kept trying to stifle their giggles but failed horribly.

Flynn's face flushed beat red and hurriedly continued, "Okay Gunther's turn!"

All of our attentions turned towards him. For some reason, Flynn had an eager type of look on his face.

Gunther looked down with a frustrated look on his face.

Tinka giggled, "How about the story with the goat from when we were kids?"

We all stared questioningly from Tinka to Gunther waiting for them to begin speaking.

"Right, uh...", Gunther hesitantingly began, "When we were five, Papa brought us to the meadow to teach us how to milk the goats..."

"THAT's his secret? What's so bad about learning how to milk a goat?", I thought to myself.

Then Tinka urged him, "Go on!"

"Well, the goat I had obtained apparently had a pretty small bladder because it then... tinkled on me", Gunther finished quickly.

We all stayed quiet as the information sunk into our brains. Then we all burst out laughing while holding our stomachs.

I looked next to me to smack Flynn on the arm and tell him that was even more embarrasing than his secret,

but I stopped short when I saw the look on his face. Sure, he was laughing like the rest of us, but what's with the disappointment?

Gunther quicky shushed us and told Deuce it was his turn.

I guess Deuce had already thought it through because he then stated, "My first kiss was Rocky"

"Whoa, what about Dina and that Evelyn chick you used to mention?", Ty asked.

"Dina and I broke up before we got to kiss, and Evelyn... she's my Uncle's dog. She's been all over me since the moment I met her."

At first I thought Deuce was just joking around, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

Rocky however, looked pretty pleased as she pecked Deuce on the lips once more.

I sighed in envy at the look of their content faces. Why couldn't I have a love like that?

Sure, there was Gunther, but we weren't even official yet.

I felt butterflies in my tummy when I saw him, and we'd kissed, but that was all physical stuff.

I realized that I didn't know much about him.

We've known each other for so long, and we'd been frenemies and close friends, but I didn't even know what his favorite color was.

Whereas, Rocky and Deuce probably already knew what color each other's underwear was.

"Ty's turn!", Deuce yelled, diverting the attention away from him.

Ty stared down at the ground as he muttered, "The last time I peed my pants wasn't in kindergarten... It was in the 6th grade."

We all stared in shock. The cool and smooth Ty Blue doing something so… so 1st grade?

Well what would you know, I was right. This game was beginning to be pretty interesting after all.

Rocky suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "I knew it! Mom said you didn't but I was so sure you did! I KNEW IT!"

Lucky for Ty, Tinka came to his rescue and exclaimed, "Okay okay, my turn!"

"Umm...", Tinka thought out loud, "In the 7th grade, I met this boy, a cute one. He would not like me back so Papa hired men to take him away!"

She laughed at the end as we all stared at her wide-eyed.

Except for Gunther. Gunther looked more interested at his fingernails than the story.

I guess this was a normal type of thing for him to hear.

Deuce yelled, "So THAT's what happened to Christopher!"

"So, uh... where is he now?", Rocky nervously asked.

"Oh, how would I know! You silly, bedonkey!", Tinka giggled.

Well, no one liked Christopher anyways, so... moving on.

Rocky began twisting her hands around in her lap as she began to speak.

"My first kiss... wasn't Deuce. It was Frankie." "THE COMPLICATION?", we all nearly yelled.

"Yeah, well back in 2nd grade he wasn't so complicated. It was an accident on the playground and we promised not to speak of it."

Deuce sighed and looked painfully away, but his face lit right back up when Rocky leaned her head against his shoulder.

Flynn suddenly demanded in an accusing voice, "And that's your only secret?"

Rocky looked casually downwards as she replied, "Yes."

Rocky didn't know this, but I could always tell when she was lying. She always glanced down.

"So there isn't anything at all you've done recently that you would feel bad for?", Flynn retorted as he looked from Gunther to Rocky.

I guess Gunther caught on to whatever Flynn was upset about and in a tight voice, he said, "Don't."

Ty then growled, "Dude! She has a right to know. You guys know that, too."

Rocky quickly replied, "Shut up, Ty! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Deuce and Tinka remained silent watching them banter from the sidelines like I was.

"Yes, actually he does, and you guys need to stop lying about it and finally come clean!", Flynn yelled.

Where was this all going? Who were they talking about? Did they know something that I didn't?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the support! Thank you for not abandoning this story even though I haven't been updating as often, I really appreciate it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I looked around the circle. Everything had fallen apart within a matter of seconds.

Rocky was glaring at Ty, and Ty back. Same with Flynn and Gunther.

Everyone looked about ready to kill.

Deuce and Tinka had a somewhat frightened look on their faces, while from what I could feel, I had a confused look.

Who was this "she" they were talking about? And "he"? What was he hiding from her?

The only "she's" that weren't currently in the midst of their bickering were Tinka and I.

But even though over the years, Gunther and Tinka had stopped wearing matching clothes, they still told each other most things.

So Gunther would have told Tinka if he knew someone was talking about her.

That only left… me? Unless they now labeled Deuce as a "she", which I highly doubted.

My heart dropped to my gut.

There was something they were all hiding from me. Even my little brother knew more than me.

They all began yelling at each other until I couldn't take it anymore. "Would you all explain what's wrong?" I yelled.

At that moment, both Gunther and Rocky looked down with guilty looks on their faces.

"Gladly", Ty began, "Cece they'v-" "Stop!" Gunther interrupted. "We need to talk", he told Ty as he grabbed his arm.

"Don't even try to hide it anymore", Ty snarled as he pulled his arm away.

In a flash, Gunther picked Ty up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dude! This isn't cool! Put me down!", Ty yelled as he pounded his fists against Gunther's back.

Gunther just ignored him and began walking with Ty over his shoulder to another section of the woods where they couldn't be heard.

"Fine!", Flynn yelled, "If Ty can't tell then I will!" Over his shoulder, Gunther yelled, "Rocky!" "I'm on it!", she yelled back.

In 5 seconds flat, she had Flynn on his back, scooped him up, and ran after them before he even knew what had happened.

I guess all those years of karate payed off. I was a bit peeved, my best friend had just kidnapped my brother.

Not to mention, my almost boyfriend just kidnapped my best friend's brother.

What was this? Some drama?

I was about to run to catch up to them and ask what this was all about when Tinka stopped me.

"Don't go after them", she warned me. This made me even more peeved.

"You know what they're talking about, too?", I asked incredulously. Did the whole world know this secret but me?

At this point in time, I wouldn't be surprised if my Mom knew what they were talking about too.

She looked down shamefully, but quickly held her head up high and replied, "What? Of course not!"

It was obvious to see that she was lying, so I asked, "So who's side are you on? Ty's or Gunther's?"

She blushed deeply, but replied, "Whichever side my brother is on"

That pulled me up short because I had expected her to say Ty's.

From what I could see, I wasn't the only one surprised. Deuce's mouth dropped open when she didn't say Ty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

I have to admit, for someone that used to sparkle 24/7, he's got strength.

When we got deep enough into the woods, he finally set me down.

I heard Flynn's protests and complaints in the distance as they got closer.

Right when Rocky and Flynn arrived, I blew. "Dude, what the HELL was that about?", I exploded.

Flynn agreed, "She has a right to know!"

Leave it to Rocky to ask the obvious, "The right to know what?"

"Uh, gee sis, I don't know. How about the fact that the 'love' that he gives her was payed for by her bestfriend?", I retorted.

Gunther replied, "You don't want to do it. Don't tell her."

Flynn then yelled, "And why wouldn't we?"

"Because...", Rocky started. "Because you would just hurt her", Gunther finished.

"And you guys wouldn't want to do that, now would you?", Rocky smugly asked.

I growled back, "Oh yeah, and her finding out later wouldn't hurt her whatsoever!"

Flynn backed me up, "Yeah, it would be SO much better!"

"Well, who do you think she'll believe? Her bestfriend and boyfriend? Or two people that would always pull pranks on her?", Gunther asked.

It was silent for a few moments. Then I saw Flynn sigh in defeat from the corner of my eye.

As much as I hated to admit, he did have a point. He was right, how could she believe us over them?

After a few more moments of silence, I finally came to conclusion.

"Fine", I began, "we won't tell..." Flynn looked at me pleadingly from the side, and was about to protest when I continued.

"But don't you think that we won't do whatever it takes to make sure you don't hurt her anymore than you already will", I glared.

As much as I loved Rocky, I had to protect Cece. I had known her for all these years so she had become like my sister too.

I think it goes without saying what I had to do. I think they all understood.

I would have to flirt with Cece and make it so that she wouldn't like Gunther anymore.

Then she wouldn't get hurt anymore if she found out about their stupid deal.

I'd have to make it so that she would end up falling for me.

I hope Tinka would know that it wouldn't be for real. I hope she'd understand.

I wonder if Gunther had already told her about the deal. If so, who's side is she on? I could only hope mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Even if there is only a few people reading this story, I'd like to thank you all so much for the support! Also, the person who said they usually don't like Gece... Yay! I'm so glad you like it hehe, they are my favorite pairing in Shake It Up! I think they're just so adorable together! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

It took all the strength I had to keep myself from pummeling Gunther as we were walking back to camp.

What he and my sister are doing... God, it makes me furious!

To make it worse, I have no idea how I'm going to do it.

How am I supposed to make Cece fall in love with me when she's already head over heels for the biggest jerk in the universe.

I really have no clue. All I know is that I have to do it. I know I'll end up hating myself if I don't succeed.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. What the heck? Dude, get a hold of yourself. You're Ty Blue!

Super smooth with the ladies... a womanizer!

I patted Flynn on the back and reassured him, "Don't worry, little dude. I got this."

But then again, maybe that was more for me than him.

When we got back to camp, Cece, Tinka, and Deuce were already in their tents.

I sent one last glare Gunther's way before I climbed into my own.

Tinka was already waiting in her pajamas snuggled up in her sleeping bag.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?", Tinka asked all too innocently.

The possibility that Gunther had already told her were 50/50, so I took my chances and asked,

"Did he tell you? Your brother, did he tell you about their deal?"

She looked down carefully before slowly nodding.

I sighed in relief; This whole thing would then be a lot easier to explain.

Then I remembered something else. She would be on my side, right?

I mentally slapped myself again. How could I doubt my own girlfriend?

I decided to ask anyway because I know I wouldn't be able to sleep at night not knowing for sure.

"What do you mean by side?", she asked questioningly.

"I mean...", I started, "I mean, who do you think is right and wrong in this situation?"

I could have sworn I actually heard my heart crack the next moment.

Even though she didn't answer, there was no doubt as to what her answer was.

The look on her face said it all.

Could it be that my sweet, loving girlfriend was just as evil and manipulative as her brother?

We both didn't say a word after that and went to bed quietly.

A few minutes later, I heard her usual soft snores coming from the depths of her sleeping bag.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, and then I couldn't take it anymore.

I climbed out of my tent and padded my way over to the logs around the usual campfire.

It wasn't roaring with flames anymore because we had put it out for the night already.

I rested my entire body on the log and looked up at the night sky.

As dorky as it sounded, I loved the way the night looked from the woods.

It wasn't all clouded and fogged up like it was from the city. It was pretty and all the stars seemed to twinkle brightly.

I don't exactly know when, but I started to drift off and soon fell asleep.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a cracking branch and my eyes flew open.

It was still dark out, so I knew it was still night.

But who would be up at this time of night? I grabbed the nearest thing- a pot.

As the footsteps approached and got louder, I gripped the pot even tighter.

I was about to swing and scream, whichever came first, when I saw the unmistakable glint of red hair.

Even in the dim lighting of the moon, it was easy to tell who it was.

"Ty! What're you doing up and out so late?", came Cece's hushed whisper.

I laughed, "I'd like to ask you the same thing. I was peacefully resting out in the open and then I suddenly hear branches cracking. You know, if this were a movie, this would be the part where I'd be dying a drastic, painful death."

She giggled a little bit, then quieted down again. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?", I asked as if I didn't already know.

"N-nothing...", she mumbled.

Might as well try and see how much she's figured out already. I gave her a questioning look.

She began again, "...Ty, I'm just wondering what they were all talking about today..."

I went along with the clueless act, "What do you mean?"

"You know, don't you? What they're all riled up about. Well, of course you know. You were a part of their argument..."

I stayed silent for a bit and then slowly and carefully chose my words,

"Yes, I do know. What's bothering you about it though? Of course it was nothing about you though! That's silly, you have nothing to worry about."

Oh, but you really do...

"Ty, stop lying to me", she stated bluntly.

"I'm not lying", I faked a laugh, "I would tell you if it was something about you, you know that."

"I don't know...", she slowly said.

I joked, "You need to stop worrying about these things. You're short as it is, you don't need stress stunting your growth even more!"

She playfully smacked me on the arm, and said the words that I'd been waiting to hear,

"Fine, I'll believe you this time. Promise?"

"Promise on my beloved fish, Freddie", I said as we hooked pinkies.

My beloved fish, Freddie died when I was in the 2nd grade, but she doesn't need to know that.

We sat quiet for awhile while gazing at the stars.

It wasn't until she shivered that I realized she didn't have a jacket on in this cold weather.

I slid mine off and handed it to her. She refused at first, but I could tell she only did out of pride because she shivered again soon after.

I stood up and went over to sit next to her. I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders, and this time she didn't refuse.

My eyes glued back up to the sky until I felt something land on my arm.

I looked down and saw that it was Cece's head. She must've finally dozed off.

"Well, better me than the hard ground", I thought.

I wrapped my arms around her body to keep her from crumpling to the floor, and maybe it's just a reflex, but she snuggled closer to me.

I guess I dozed off soon after too, because the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Deuce staring at us curiously.

It was bright and sunny out, meaning it was daytime already.

I put my finger to my lips to tell Deuce to keep quiet because Cece was still asleep in my arms.

Deuce got the message and went back into his tent since no one else was awake yet.

However, a few minutes later, Gunther came tumbling out of his tent looking around frantically.

After a few seconds, his eyes finally landed on Cece and I.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been awhile, guys! I didn't mean to hold off for this long; I had already written half of this chapter 2 days after my last chapter, but lost track of time and completely forgot. Please forgive me! In return, I will update the next chapter by Saturday (= AnimeRoxx, sorry haha I didn't mean to make Rocky seem mean or anything! The reason why she paid Gunther to date Cece was not so she would be hurt, but because she wanted to help her best friend experience her first love with someone they both trusted. Does that make sense? I hope this story isn't too hard to follow, if you guys have got any questions or suggestions regarding the story (or not), just put it in your reviews or PM it to me and I'll answer it! Hope my writings are not too confusing for you guys... Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews and favorites. I really still can't believe I've gotten over 100 reviews! I cannot thank you guys enough for staying by this story. Stay lovely!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I don't know if Ty was telling me the truth or not last night,

but no one has held me in their arms to sleep ever since my Dad and Mom divorced and he left.

The gesture was warm and comforting.

When I woke up, I saw Ty still sleeping.

I began to feel guilty; He must've had a hard time falling asleep with me in his arms while in a sitting position.

I slowly tried to pry myself from his arms hoping he wouldn't wake up.

I was almost free when he began slumping over because the lack of support he had now.

I stretched out my arms to catch him but it was too late—He came tumbling down on me.

"Owwwww…", we both groaned.

I guess Ty was still in a daze from his sleep because it took him a while to finally realize he had fallen on top of me.

He quickly got off of me and then stretched out one of his arms to me. I gratefully accepted and he helped pull me up.

I guess he thought I was some type of fatso because he pulled really hard and I ended up being buried in his chest.

We quickly separated again and stared at the ground with red faces.

"Well," I thought to myself, "And this has been another episode of 'The Awkward Times of Cece Jones'. Stay tuned, there's much more to come!"

"Umm...", I started, trying to break the silence, "thanks for last night."

He mumbled, "Anytime..." He managed to fake a laugh, "We should get back now. I can see everyone's out for breakfast now"

I nodded, and turned around to begin heading back. Then I suddenly froze like a deer caught in headlights.

I could see Gunther from over at camp staring at us. How long had he been looking? How much had he seen?

Our eyes connected for a slight second before he turned around and went back into the tent.

It was just a slight second so I could have just been imagining the painful look in his eyes.

Maybe it wasn't pain. Curiosity? Betrayal? Or maybe I'm just delusional.

After breakfast, Mom said she had an announcement to make.

"Guess what, guys? Suprising as it sounds, Flynn proposed a wonderful idea to me last night!", she excitedly exclaimed.

We all huddled around her waiting for the news to come.

"Since this camping trip is for us to relax and get to know each other better, we're going to switch tent mates!"

We all stopped breathing and froze. What? All of us loved our tent mates.

She continued, "From now on, it'll be Flynn and Tinka, Ty and Cece, and Gunther and Deuce. Rocky, you get the best tent mate, me!

"Mom, when I said to switch it up, I didn't mean to stick me with the Goat Princess", Flynn groaned.

"Goat Princess?", Tinka shrieked. I tried to stifle a giggle at that.

"But-", we all tried to protest at the same time.

"No but's", she interrupted, "Butts are for kissing... Except for you, Flynn. Wait until you're their age."

She laughed to herself as she walked away, leaving us alone.

We all sat around the campfire, keeping quiet. Everyone was deep in thought, depressed by the fact of switched mates.

I guess I was pretty sad that I wouldn't be with Gunther anymore... But I guess Ty's not too bad.

I wonder how the rest of them felt. "Flynn! Why in the world would you pitch an idea like this?", Rocky exclaimed.

It wasn't hard to tell that she was pretty upset. "Well you can figure that out pretty easily", Flynn retorted.

After that, Rocky shut up. "Huh?", I thought to myself, "Rocky's usually the queen of backsass... Well, after me, of course."

Nobody said much after that, everyone seemed like their spirits just died.

After awhile, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed towards the woods.

Ty and Gunther simultaneously stood up, "Where are you going?"

"Walking", I replied. A walk should clear my head and seperate my thoughts perfectly.

"I'll come with you", Gunther offered immediately. "No, I'll go", Ty abruptly stated.

"I'm going alone", I firmly replied. Right now I didn't want to think about crushes, or loves, or boys.

They both sat back down quietly, and I started my journey, walking quickly just in case anyone was following.

I'm usually a really social person, but right now the last thing I wanted at the moment was someone on my tail.

Especially since no one would tell me what was wrong. Even though Ty promised, I couldn't help but still doubt him a little.

I thought they were the people closest to me, so why were they all keeping a huge secret from me?

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized I had walked so far into the woods.

It was hot with the sun beating down on me. I found a big tree with a lots of leaves to shade me.

I lied down and rested in the shadows of the huge tree and was grateful for it.

I looked at the sky, looking at the clouds. "Well, that one looks like a bunny playing a trumpet...", I giggled to myself.

I closed my eyes, promising to only rest for a few minutes and then find my way back to camp.

Promise broken. The next moment I opened my eyes, it was dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay, guys! ^_^v I didn't mean to be a day late. Happy Mothers Day, by the way! Don't forget to remind all your lovely madres that you love them. Now about the chapter... this chapter is mainly about Cece's thoughts, like what's going on in her head. So sorry if it's not as exciting as you were expecting :T Next chapter will be up by next Saturday, or earlier! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I groaned to myself, "Where am I? This would be happening to me…"

I took deep breaths. Okay, okay, don't panic. That's the first rule of being lost.

Or was the first rule to stop, drop, and roll…?

I thought about it… Nope, it was definitely to not panic.

Thank God for Rocky who "lent" me her "Guide to Camping" book before we left.

I say it as "lent" because it was more like "threw".

"Staying Safe" was on the first page. Which might I add, was the only one I read before it put me to sleep.

I thought long and hard trying to think of what to do next.

"You're brilliant, Cece!", I gleefully thought to myself.

The next rule was to stay where you were if you ever got lost.

The wind blew and I shivered. It was getting a bit chilly because night was falling.

I sighed and huddled closer to the tree, hugging my knees to my chest to keep warm.

"Someone better come for me soon. I can just imagine the news headlines- 'Beautiful Red-Headed 16 Year-Old Found In the Woods'", I thought, drowning in my own self pity.

But then again, Mom was a cop, so I wasn't too worried about it.

I leaned my head against the tree trunk, wistfully wondering why Gunther couldn't be with me this time, too.

"Are we even together?", I thoughtfully asked myself, "I wonder what he thinks of this entire trip and all this lovey-dovey stuff..."

And what's this secret that's making everyone go whack?

I suddenly remembered that none of it would really matter anymore because when I get back to camp, I won't have the same tent mate anymore.

"No more Gunther?", the thought slowly processing in my head, "No more... Gunther..."

If this was news I had gotten before we started this trip, then I would be completely indifferent.

I would feel nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. But now...?

I don't like to admit it, but Gunther's the first person I've actually ever liked.

Like as in really really liked. Not that dumb first grade puppy love type of thing.

I know I'm supposed to be the wild, crazy one that always tries new things, but Rocky's got me beat in this subject.

Well, except studying for SAT's. Or any school subject, for that matter. With that, she's got me beat by long shot.

I mean, sure in elementary school and part of middle school, I had a crush on tons of guys.

Heck, if I got a new piece of information etched into my brain for every guy I liked, I'd be as smart as Rocky.

Even smarter than Rocky... I'd be like Einstein!

But Gunther wasn't just "one of those guys". "He's different", I smiled to myself at the thought.

And he's the only guy that I've ever really liked that has liked me back.

I thought back to the 8th grade, wincing at the bitter memories.

The thoughts of the mocking laughter and humiliation filling my head again.

I felt like a crazy person every time my mind wandered to this subject.

This very topic that I buried deep into the back of my head, hoping to forget.

I brought my hands to both ears, covering them while shaking my head, trying to make the thoughts go away.

I tried reminding myself that it was a thing of the past, and that it didn't matter anymore.

It was one of those things that just made your skin crawl, and made you want to scream.

It also made me guilty when I thought about it because it reminded me that I hadn't told Rocky.

As best friends, Rocky and I were supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING.

She even told me about the birthmark on her butt shaped like a girrafe!

Everytime I was reminded of this topic, there was a little voice in the back of my head whispering to me, "How could you not honor the bestfriend code? She would never betray you like this..."

I hadn't meant to be a bad BFF by not telling her; It's just that everytime I thought about telling her, I became too ashamed about it and shyed away.

Now I know what you're all thinking- "Cece Jones, ashamed? Impossible! Unbelievable! She wasn't even ashamed when she had to wear that stupid popcorn suit on Shake It Up, Chicago!"

Well, HA! In your face, because that popcorn suit was quite warm.

And might I add, I managed to pull it off pretty well considering that I still looked ah-maaaazing!

Then I suddenly realized something, "Cece! Stop talking to yourself, it's weird!", I scolded myself.

"You're the one talking to me first! You stop it!", my head argued back.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to me!", I told myself.

"No, you stop talking to yourself!", it retorted.

I was so caught up in talking to myself that I nearly jumped, completely caught off guard, startled, when I heard a twig snap nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Another AN hehe. Are you guys wondering about Cece's secret? Muahaha, am I evil yet? Also, next chapter- I need your guys' help! I couldn't decide, but who would you like to find Cece? Ty or Gunther? Or any other character...? Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa~ Hehe hi guys! I'm early this time and not late! To be honest, I was so excited that I finished writing this chapter on Monday but I was gonna wait until Saturday to post... but as you can see, I failed LOL. I'm writing an essay for english now and it's so hard ugh -_- Why's it so hard to type 1000 words for an essay then it's so easy to write over 1000 for each chapter on fanfiction HAHA. Anyways, ****Thanks so much for all your reviews & thoughts! And now some of you might hate me, because at first I was going to base who was going to find Cece by majority vote. But instead, I came across a suggestion that I particularly liked... Hope you guys don't mind too much ^_^v But I did like a lot of your guy's suggestions on what should happen so I shall incorporate them in this chapter or later ones! I might tweak them a little depending on how I will use them, but I will give credit to whoever's idea it was at the end A/N! **

* * *

><p>Flynn's POV<p>

For the rest of the afternoon, we all basically just aimlessly wandered around the camp.

I knew Ty was trying to help me in protecting my sister, so I had to help in some way.

Thus, the tent mate switching idea was born.

I could tell a lot of them were angry at me for suggesting such an idea, but it just had to happen.

Mom was beginning to put together dinner while night was falling, when I noticed that Cece wasn't back from her walk yet.

I looked around to see if anybody else had noticed, too.

Rocky and Deuce were in their lovey-dovey state as usual, and Ty was taking a nap.

Tinka was bedazzling one of her jackets; A hobby she had still not grown out of.

I peeked over at Gunther. He was staring intensely at the flames of the campfire, looking... worried?

I guess he had noticed Cece was still missing, too.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him, studying his facial expression, until he looked back over at me.

I threw a dirty look at his way and looked over in the other direction.

I decided to go looking for her myself, taking a flashlight and a stick along with me to drag behind so I wouldn't get lost.

I began heading the way I saw Cece walking towards.

"Well, this is easy enough", I thought as I saw light footprints in the ground below.

I followed the footprints until they stopped appearing. I looked around, now clueless of which direction to go.

I leaned against a nearby tree, groaning, "Where did that dumb sister of mine get herself lost at?"

It was completely dark out now, and I needed to find Cece soon.

On the bright side, I was pretty sure our disappearances were finally noted back at camp.

I closed my eyes and spun around a few times before coming to a stop and opening my eyes.

I began walking in the direction I was facing, hoping it would lead me to Cece.

After walking for what seemed to be a couple of minutes, I heard a faint voice in the distance.

My first instinct was to scream, because hearing a creepy girl's voice at night in the middle of the woods usually meant that you were about to die.

But then I realized that the voice was familiar. Cece was talking to herself? Well I always knew that I was the normal one in the family.

I quickly walked, following the sound of the voice. Once I neared, I was absolutely sure it was her.

I began running, cracking twigs under my feet. I stopped running once I had realized that the voice had stopped.

Knowing my sister, if she didn't acknowledge it was me first, I'll probably end up with a stick in my eye.

"Cece, it's just me!", I hurriedly yelled, not wanting to end up in the hospital.

"Flynn?", I heard her ask slowly. I headed the direction of her voice, and sure enough, I saw her standing there with a huge stick in hand. A huge, pointy stick, might I add.

"Who else", I answered. Once she saw me, she immediately ran toward me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Drop... stick... before... hurt...me", I managed to gasp out as she was squeezing the living life out of me.

"Oh right", she laughed as she dropped the stick, unable to contain the happiness and relief that was now spewing out of her.

I showed her the trail I had made on my way to find her, and we began walking slowly.

I guess you could say it was like one of those sappy sibling bonding times you see in all those corny movies.

"But of course ahah, I'm always the star", smiling to myself at the thought. Then I remembered that this wasn't about me.

"Hey, Cece...?, I started off slowly. "Yeah?", she replied.

I took a deep breath and continued, "... Say I knew something about you, something not that great... Would you want me to tell you?"

I studied her as she looked down at the ground and thought for awhile before looking back up.

"Well...", she began, "Does it have anything to do with you? Are you in any way tied into it?"

"Not really, no. I just know who is involved and what's been going on", I answered.

"Then... no, I don't", she stated bluntly. It took awhile for the thought to process in my head.

"No? What do you mean no?", I could hear myself nearly yelling.

"Oh hush up, Flynn! You don't want any monsters coming for you, do you? I heard they like to eat loud little boys going through puberty", she winked.

I blushed, not wanting to let her know that I did still believe in monsters.

I diverted the attention back to the main topic, "So why no?"

She choose her words carefully, "Well for one, I would want to hear it from the person or persons that are included in it. And not from an outsider, because the information could be wrong for all I know."

"But what if I was 100% sure and absolutely knew that it was true!", I exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish!", she started again, "Everybody says they want to hear the truth rather than be lied to because it would hurt less, but to be honest, I think that's all just bullshit."

My jaw dropped and I could've sworn I looked like a gaping fish.

She continued, "Everyone says they want to hear the truth, but once they do, they get all butt hurt. It's obvious that they all want to hear lies and then find out the truth later on because at least they can be happy for the time being. And sad to admit, I guess I'm the same."

She ended her sentence with a questioning tone, as if surprised to hear it herself, too.

We kept silent for the rest of the walk, and we were just about to reach camp when she slowly spoke again.

"Well I'm happy right now, and I don't want this feeling to end anytime soon. But I guess all good things have to come to an end. So don't worry, little bro, although I still don't know what's going on, I'll be strong when everything crumbles down on me", she smiled sadly.

I looked at her incredulously. For someone who definitely wasn't book smart, she sure was people smart.

She snickered as she nudged me, "And I'll always have you and MR. WUGGLES, huh?"

Okay. There goes all the sentimental feelings. But I guess I'm kind of proud to be her brother. Kind of.

...Sometimes... Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I just realized that I accidentally made it seem like it's the end of the story. But it's not! I promise (= I will cry the day I write the last chapter, hehh I have grown too attached to this story. Anyways, thank you to Taylor310 for suggesting the idea of Flynn finding Cece instead of Gunther or Ty! After thinking about it, I also came to the conclusion that it was a better choice!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Sorry guys I'm just wondering... was the last chapter bad or something? Cause I barely got any feedback on it except from a couple of you who I love dearly hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a bit short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

"Cece! Flynn!", we all yelled in unison.

Some of us yelled Flynn's name before Cece's, but you get it.

Never in my life had I been so relieved to see the faces of those two.

We had wanted to split up and go searching for them when we realized they were missing when we'd gathered for dinner, but Mrs. Jones said she didn't anyone else getting lost.

"They're both smart kids and Flynn's in the highest ranking of Coyote Rangers. He should have no problem finding Cece and navigating their way back", she reassured us.

Although she said those comforting words, I could tell she was just as uneasy as we were about the situation.

"Fine, but if they're not back in an hour then we have to go after them", said Ty, still unsure.

We ate our dinner with unease, all of us in an awkward silence that was literally so awkward, you could almost see the awkwardness in the air.

The hour had almost passed when they had finally arrived back.

We all ran up to them and had a group hug, which was a bit awkward but no one seemed to mind.

"Oh Cece, Flynn, what happened to you two?", a relieved Mrs. Jones asked.

"I kind of got lost when I took a walk, and Flynn here found me", Cece answered sheepishly.

"Same old Cece", I thought while smiling to myself.

Ty winked, "Wow, guess there is a man in your household afterall. Even if he is a little man."

"Hey!", Flynn protested, "I'm more man than you three put together!", while pointing at Gunther, Deuce, and Ty.

Deuce scoffed, "Pftt, okay. Whaver you say, but tell that to my guns... BAM!", he flexed trying to show off his non-existant muscles.

"Uh, am I the only one that doesn't see anything there?", Cece joked.

We all pretended to study his arm carefully for a few seconds. "Nope, nope, you're definitely right there's nothing there", laughed Tinka.

"Haha very funny", Deuce laughed dryly. We all laughed heartily together.

How weird it felt to be like one big happy family again, with no one angry at each other.

Mrs. Jones said she was going to hit the hay early today since worrying so much had exhausted her.

After Mrs. Jones left, Cece piped up, "Yeah, you know what? To be honest, I'm a bit exhausted too."

"What? But you and Flynn haven't even eaten dinner yet!", Deuce said incredulously.

I added in, "Yeah, and you're rarely ever tired! EVER! You're like a great big ball of sunshine that just bounces around everywhere and won't stop an-"

"Breathe, Rocks!", she interrupted me, "I'm just kind of tired because I haven't even done that much walking in an entire semesters worth of PE."

"Oh", I laughed, awkwardly relieved. "Well then you go on and rest up!"

All of our eyes followed her as she walked towards her new tent that would soon also be occupied by my brother.

A few moment after she disappeared into the tent, Flynn gestured for us all to follow him.

Gunther and I looked at each other, a bit hesitant to follow along.

Ty, Tinka, and Deuce had already started trailing behind him, and we had to make the decision of going quick.

To go or not to go? For all we know, it could just be another one of his rants about Cece and how she should know.

"Well, only one way to find out...", I thought as I headed after them, with Gunther close on my tail.

We walked only a few paces before Flynn came to a stop and told us to huddle in a circle.

The area we stopped at was not far enough to get ourselves lost, and not close enough to be overheard by others.

I realized Flynn was about to begin speaking, so I prepared myself for the worst.

I prepared myself for the endless nagging, the name calling, and the arguments that we were about to begin.

However, I was completely taken aback when none of it happened.

Instead, the only thing Flynn did was hold out his hand and ask, "All of us know what's been going on lately, and frankly I'm getting quite tired of it. Truce?"

Gunther and I looked at him questioningly, wanting him to explain further.

"Uh, dude, do you have a fever or something?", Ty asked as he felt Flynn's forehead with the back of his hand.

Flynn wriggled out of his grasp and continued, "Look, when we got lost, Cece told me a lot of stuff. And one of those things was that she just wanted to be happy. I don't exactly think she'll be happy if she sees all the people she loves fighting throughout this whole trip."

Tinka and Deuce slowly began nodding in agreement. And as much as I didn't like to admit, he was right.

Cece's my best friend and all I wanted her to do was experience her first love with someone we both know and trust. But ever since Flynn and my brother found out, they've seen it in a different perspective and it's been non-stop arguments ever since with a clueless Cece on the side.

Flynn continued, "This trip was supposed to be fun for all of us, but all we've done is fight and make my sister question our relationships with each other."

Gunther began interrupting, looking skeptic at everything Flynn had said, but I jabbed him in the side, waiting for Flynn to continue.

"Cece said it's okay because she's at least happy for the time being, so I guess what I'm saying is... If she's okay with it then I'm okay with it. Let's just all try to get along like we used to for her sake."

All of us stood in silence, clinging onto every word that had just been spoken for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes.

"Alright", Gunther finally said as he broke the silence, "You've got a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I have finals this coming week so I might not update that quickly... but I'll try my best to ^_^<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally finished with finals, and school! In celebration, I will be updating much faster now. Thanks so much for the reviews & favorites guys! (= You guys are unbelievably kind! Did I ever tell you guys that I actually wanted to discontinue and delete this story after I wrote & posted the first chapter because I really didn't like it? But apparently you guys did, and that's why I've continued to write it and have grown attached to it. So thank you guys a lot for that! By the way, do you guys know if I'm supposed to put a disclaimer for every chapter I post?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

The next morning I woke with a startle when I saw a brunette instead of a blonde lying next to me.

"Oh yeah", I remembered, "Gunther's not my tent mate anymore..."

I carefully studied the face of the boy next to me. His sleeping face looked completely different from Gunther's.

Instead of looking peaceful, Ty's looked somewhat defensive as if at any moment, something bad was going to happen and he'd be ready for it.

I stretched my arms up and took a deep breath, and then climbed out of the tent quietly.

My stomach growled and I realized I was starving because I hadn't eaten dinner last night.

I got out a few pots and pans and lit the fire. The smell of eggs soon filled my lungs.

I decided to finish the eggs because we've been on this trip for 5 days already so I figured the eggs were going to go bad soon **(A/N: ****Can you guys believe it's only been 5 days? Maybe it's just me but I thought it's been a lot longer LOL)**

At first I debated on whether I should eat them or not because I didn't know if they did go bad already.

My stomach grumbled again and I gave in. "They look perfectly fine to me!", I thought as I took a huge bite.

The eggs tasted a bit funny, but I dismissed the thought and continued shoveling them into my mouth.

I was just scraping the last of it into my mouth when Flynn and Tinka came climbing out of their tent.

"Hey!", Flynn exclaimed, "You ate already and didn't save any for me?"

Oops. I felt a bit guilty since afterall he was my savior last night.

"Heh", I laughed sheepishly. Tinka burst out laughing loudly, and I smacked my hand over her mouth.

I heard rustling inside a tent and sighed. Too late. "What's going on?", Deuce groggily asked as he peeked out of his tent.

Tinka's louder than a megaphone laugh had woken everyone up like a rooster's cock-a-doodle-doo.

Mom got out of her tent and began cooking breakfast for everyone else.

Rocky came bounding out of her tent soon after and sang, "Good morning, everyone!"

"It is definitely a good morning!", Tinka chirped, "And you know what they say... A good morning is a good day!"

Ty came out of the tent and agreed, "Indeed!"

"...", I thought, "After days of nonstop fighting, this is really, really weird..."

By the time Mom finished preparing, everyone had come out of their tents with big smiles plastered on their faces.

I guess even Mom noticed the difference too, because then she asked, "Did you guys all rob banks last night or something...?"

They all laughed in unison a little too loudly. "Oh Mommy, you're so hilarious!", Flynn laughed.

She stared at him with one eyebrow raised. After a few seconds she stated, "Okay well this is getting a little too creepy for me. I'm bringing my book to the lake to read."

After Mom left, thing got even weirder.

Deuce made lame jokes and people actually laughed. Rocky, Tinka, and Flynn were joking together, and even Gunther and Ty were patting each other on the back acting like best buddies again.

What. The. Heck. Am I being punk'd? OH MY GOD I'M GONNA MEET ASHTON!

"Alright, alright, guys, I get it!", I laughed, "Where'd you guys hide the cameras? Ashton, you can come out now!"

They all stared at me liked I'd just pooped out a rainbow.

"What're you talking about? Cece are you feeling okay?", Rocky asked nervously.

"Yeah b-but but but...", I spluttered out pathetically, not able to find the right words.

Ty pondered, "We're just acting like how best friends should be. We ARE all best friends here, aren't we?"

I began, "Well yeah, but-" Tinka cut me off, "Great! Who wants to go on a scavenger hunt?"

"I do, I do!", everyone shouted. "We should split into teams of 2", Ty suggested.

"How do we split into teams though? We have 7 people", Tinka countered.

"Hmm...", we all thought. Flynn piped up, "I can do one by myself!"

"Well that solves that!", Deuce gratefully agreed.

Rocky ran over to me, "Cece! Let's be partners!" I automatically agreed. I haven't gotten to spend one-on-one bonding time with Rocky since we've started the trip.

And boy do I love competition! Well, except if it includes running. I am definitely not a runner.

Gunther smacked Ty on the shoulder, "Partners?". "Sure", Ty agreed.

"Well I guess that means we're stuck together", Tinka told Deuce.

Deuce was more accepting of Tinka than Flynn, so he politely agreed.

Flynn ordered, "Okay each team take two pens and six of these sticky notes! Tinka & Deuce, you will be writing clues for me. I will write clues for Gunther & Ty. Gunther & Ty will be writing clues for Cece & Rocky, and they will be writing clues for Tinka & Deuce. Simple enough? Six clues total! 3 for each person on the team, except for me. Tinka & Deuce, you will both be writing for me. Write the person's name on the clue to let them know that it's theirs and that they're on the right track. If you find someone else's, don't move it or else it's considered cheating. Don't tell the person either! Your partner is the only one that can help you with your clues. There are no limits as where to put your clues, but please... try not to make anyone get lost! Try making the clues as hard as possible, but not so hard as to not making sense anymore. On the last clue, let them know that they're done. Sit on a log by the campfire with your partner and wait for everyone else after you're finished, and the last team to get there is the loser. Got it?"

He took a deep breath after finishing speaking, and we all applauded him. Talk about professionally speaking!

He took a bow and we all laughed. We seperated into different parts of the camp to write our clues, to make sure no one would see.

After we finished, we all gathered and headed a few yards into the woods.

"Okay, I'm going to go back and put out my clues now... no peeking!", Flynn told us.

A few minutes later, he came back and the next group went to put out their clues. Then the next. And then us.

When we got back, we all stretched and warmed up. Then we were ready to start.

"Ready... Set...", Ty began. "GO!", we all yelled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the race is on! The next few chapters will be split into parts, going kind of into detail on each group's mini adventure for their hunt. Do you guys wanna help me w the clues? I have a few ideas for what to put down for clues, but I think I need a bit more. So ideas would be very much appreciated! I'd like to thank TheWazzupPeople for pitching in the idea of a treasure hunt. I turned it into a scavenger hunt instead, hope that's ok with you! Another thing... Would you guys mind telling me how old you all are? I don't mean to sound like a creeper or anything (even though I probably do LOL), but I just wanna know cause I feel like I'm too old to be writing these. All the other people I see writing fanfics are younger than me, especially for Shake It Up ^_^v I'm not a lot older, but it was enough to make me curious. If enough of you guys tell me, I'll reveal how old I am in one of the chapters! And I promise you guys I'm not old enough to be your grandparents. Or parents. On the other hand, this is completely irrelevant, but have you guys ever heard the song "Try", by Asher Book? It's in the movie Fame, and the song is absolutely beautiful! Haha. Ok this was super long, sorry bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

****Hola ^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, & favorites, you guys are incredible! The reason I've updated so soon this time is because unfortunately, I have some bad news to share and I wanted to make it up to you guys =( I'm going on a family vacation starting this Wednesday and I won't be back until the beginning of August, so I don't know when I'll be able to update anymore. The same goes for my other story for some of you who read it, The Beautiful Nightmare. My fanfic writings are kind of like my double life, haha. If my family knew about it, I would die of embarrasment! And that's why I don't know when I'll get the time to write without them seeing because we'll all be together nearly 24/7. If I'm lucky enough, my sister will fall asleep on the plane and I'll be able to write a few chapters ahead of time!****

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

As soon as the word "GO" was shouted, we all sprinted towards the tents with our partners.

Well, except Cece. We all know she's not a runner. She was doing this sort of fast walk?

The starting clue was said to be put in one of our tents, so that's where we all headed.

I dived into the tent I shared with Cece, while Gunther dived into the tent that he shared with Deuce.

I looked around for a sticky note, but only found one with Cece's name on it.

I popped my head out of my tent, and sure enough, Gunther had his head out of his tent and was waving the sticky note in his hand like a flag.

As I was getting out of the tent, Cece finally made her way into the tent.

"We are so going to win this", I thought smugly.

I caught up to Gunther and scanned through the clue. On the top it had the name "Gunther" obviously written in Flynn's choppy handwriting.

Gunther read the rest out loud, "Someone has brought your favorite animal along with us on the trip. Find it."

"Favorite animal?", I asked out loud. "Well my favorite animal is a cat...", Gunther spoke slowly.

I questioned, "Who would be weird enough to bring a cat on this trip?"

Gunther put up his hands as if he was surrendering, and said, "It's not me."

"Maybe Flynn really wants to get us killed, and by cat he means mountain lion", Gunther joked.

I chuckled. Cat? Ding ding ding, lightbulb! "How about something in the shape of a cat? Or a picture?", I nearly exclaimed.

"Hmm...", Gunther thought out loud, "Flynn wouldn't know if someone brought something unless it's someone that he's shared a tent with."

"So that means it's either Tinka or Mrs. Jones!", I concluded.

"Great, so you check Mrs. Jones's stuff and I'll check Tinka's!", Gunther ordered me.

"What? Why do you get to check Tinka's stuff and I get Mrs. Jones's?", I heard myself whine.

"Because Tinka's my sister and I do not feel comfortable if you look through her undergarments", Gunther stated.

I sarcastically replied, "Oh, and looking through Mrs. Jones's undergarments would be much better!"

Gunther laughed as he headed toward Tinka's tent, "Well if you want to put it that way... then sure, pervert!"

I mimicked him as I made my way over to Mrs. Jones's tent, and then I laughed to myself.

I had to admit, it felt good to be best buds with Gunther again now that we weren't fighting.

When I made my way into the tent, my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

On Rocky's side of the tent it was neat as a pin, as expected from her. However, on Mrs. Jones's side of the bed, there was stuff cluttered everywhere.

I sighed and began digging through the multiple books, bottles, and... yuck, whatever _that_ is. I even found a battery powered clock.

I laid down on the floor, ready to give up when I looked over to my side and saw a book with what looked like a paw on the cover.

The rest of the page was covered by stuff, so I pulled the book out, and found... a picture of a cat printed on the cover!

It was a book called... 101 to Cats? "Well Mrs. Jones's hobby, not my business", I thought to myself.

I flipped through the book, and sure enough, there was a sticky note stuck onto the first page with my name on it.

I peeled it off and ran to Tinka's tent, where I found Gunther holding up a betwinkled shirt while proudly admiring it.

In an arms reach of him, I spotted a betwinkler.

"Gunther!", I growled. I saw his face turn slightly red as he quickly shoved the shirt behind him.

"Uh... Hey! Whatsup?", he laughed nervously.

Does he really think that I didn't just see him shove that shirt behind him?

"Dude! I found the next clue!", I shouted, trying to get back on topic.

I read it out loud, "Ty, something of mine made a reappearance here."

Reappearance? Something of Flynn's...

"Gunther! What can make a reappearance?", I asked him.

"Yuck, I do not like that word", he shuddered, "It reminds me of reappearing food."

Reappearing food... barf? Flynn's barf!

I made my way to the campfire where we played spin the bottle while Gunther followed me.

I don't remember where I sat that day when I saw Flynn hiding in the bushes, so I ordered Gunther to look around this area.

After minutes of searching, he popped out from behind a bush with a sticky note in between his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank all of you who answered my question about age ^_^ Hahah I probably sounded really creepy, huh? Well more people than I thought replied and told me their age, so I guess I should reveal my age to be on equal ground. I am... (drumroll please!), 15 years, and turning 16 in September! I thought I was too old to be writing fanfics, especially for Shake It Up, because the others I see writing are like 12 or 13. But a few of you are even the same age as me so I feel loads better, so thank you so much! On the other hand, I have another question for you all! I might not do exactly what I'm going to say, but I just want your guys's opinion. What do you guys think of this story being around 50 chapters? Maybe even 75? I feel like I need to put a lot of detail into each chapter, so that's why the time period in my story has seemed so long, but it's actually been pretty short. But I was just wondering, if I did that, would you guys still read? Or would you guys get bored of it? Tell me in your reviews or PM it to me! Thanks so much for all your help!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So am I the only one that had a huge silly grin plastered on my face for all the Gece moments in Reality Check It Up? (= I was literally chuckling creepily to myself the entire time... Sigh, I think that was one of my favorite episodes, along w/ Split It Up & Hot Mess It Up. And I could have sworn I heard my heart crack when I read that Gunther isn't going to a regular on the show anymore! I do hope Gece still has a chance of happening, or I will go sob a river. On the bright side, one of you reviewed and said this was the most reviewed story on Shake It Up fanfiction? I don't know if that's true or not but if it is, I'd like to thank you all so much! Is it ridiculous that I feel like I'm winning a Grammy at the moment? Haha, I honestly didn't expect this story to be such a hit, cause even I didn't like it when I wrote the first chapter... And I was the one that wrote it LOL. But I cannot thank you guys enough, you guys are incredible! Oh, and Happy Father's Day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

After a load of bickering and quite a huge dash of embarrasing situations, Ty and I finally completed our scavenger hunt.

We sprinted towards the logs and practically fell over onto them. I panted as I rolled up the sleeves of my jacket.

We both looked around at our surroundings and realized that we were the first ones there.

I pumped my fist in the air and weakly cheered, "Woot!"

"Ha...ha haha...ha", laughed Ty while trying to catch his breath.

I joined in and laughed. After awhile of breathy chuckling, I realized that we sounded like a creepy pair of pedophiles.

After viewing my surroundings, I could see everyone else still poking around trying to find their clues.

We had nothing to do but wait, so Ty and I began joking around.

After a few moments, he spoke hesitantly, "Hey..."

I knew that tone. It was going to be something about Cece.

"It's something about Cece, isn't it?", I asked.

"How'd you know?", Ty spluttered taken aback.

I laughed, "Dude we're bros, as creepy as it sounds, I know you pretty well."

"Yeah, I guess so huh", Ty spoke slowly, "...Why are you doing it?"

Good question. Why _am _I doing it? For the money? Or could it be that I actually have feelings for Cece?

I thought back to all the great memories I had made with her during this camping trip.

Even before that, when she asked me to the dance because she thought I was leaving the country because of her.

And on the reality show when they claimed that we were in some sort of love story, I do remember her saying she loved the jacket and not me.

I could tell she didn't really have a crush on me both those times, but it was fun making fun of her while it lasted.

Just thinking about her made my stomach flutter. Ugh Gunther! Man up!

I looked up and Ty was still staring at me intently, waiting for my reply.

We're best buds, he would understand right?

"Alright", I sighed, "Truth is, I think I may like her. I didn't at first, but now..."

"Ha!", laughed Ty as he pounded me on the back, "I knew it!

"What?", I asked with a pokerface.

"Dude no guy would be that desperate to keep a secret like that unless he really has feelings. If you didn't like her, then you wouldn't care if she knew", he told me.

Huh. Makes sense. Why hadn't I thought of that? -Wait! so I do like her?

"Oh...", was the only word I could form.

"Why don't you just tell her? Tell her the truth and tell her everything. She'll probably be pretty pissed at first, but better you tell her than anyone else", Ty suggested.

He continued, "Then you guys can be together, like forreals."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad", I spoke surprising even myself.

"Wait," I asked worriedly, "But what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Nah", Ty smiled, "I know Cece like my own little sister. She'll forgive you in the end."

"Aww, thanks Ty!", I hugged him tightly. "Dude! Not cool!", he yelped trying to free himself from my grasp.

I laughed and let go. He chuckled, trying to straighten out his clothes.

He then whispered, "Now let me see that betwinkled shirt you had earlier. I need to get your sister something for our one year anniversary..."

**Rocky's POV**

Cece and I had only found 3 out of 6 clues when we heard Gunther and Ty whooping from the logs.

I groaned, "Not fair..." "Don't worry, Rocks! It's not like we agreed on a punishment for the loser!", Cece happily chirped.

I lightbulb turned on in my head. That's right, we didn't! I pumped my fist into the air, when I saw Cece looking at me strangely.

My arm was already high up into the air, so I pretended I was scratching my head instead.

"Heh... Itchy...", I laughed awkwardly.

"Well okay, moving on! The clue's for me, written by... I think Gunther? Rocky does this look like his handwriting?", she asked as she showed me the note.

I analyzed the writing and agreed, "Yup, pretty sure that's Gunther's!"

At the sound of his name, I could see color blooming onto Cece's cheeks.

I winked, "Huh, speaking of Gunther, what's been going on between you two?"

"The clue says, 'Cece, I took something of yours at this spot. It's under, not over. First, but not last.'", Cece read aloud obviously trying to change the subject.

Sigh, I'll get it out of her sooner or later. "What's this supposed to mean? Gunther sounds like his old self again. Unable to understand.", Cece whined.

I took the note out of her hand and read it over myself. No comprendo. I didn't understand it either!

How was I supposed to know what Gunther took from her? I decided to ask her.

"I don't know what he took from me! Maybe a pair of underwear?", she joked.

"Okay well it says 'first, but not last', so it's something that he's taken first?"

After a moment of quiet thinking, I laughed, "I would say your virginity but you can't take it more than once."

I knew Gunther worked fast, but not _that _fast. NOT that fast, right?

Then something hit me. "Wait! You guys didn't do it yet right? Because that would be completely unethi-"

"Gross, Rocky, no we didn't! And I really don't need my best friend to give me the Birds & Bees talk!", Cece exclaimed.

I let out a breath of relief and giggled. "Then what did he steal that was first but not last?"

Cece stared at the ground as if it were about to catch fire when she finally looked up and gasped.

"No... it can't be... not that", she began muttering to herself.

She ran towards the tents with me hot on her heels. She stopped and inspected the four tents when she finally got closer, and headed to a specific one.

She dived into it and began looking around frantically. I saw a few gears begin turning in her head as she muttered, "Under, not over..."

I saw her nearly trip over her feet as she exited the tent, but she continued to get out.

"Rocky, hurry up and get out!", she frantically yelled.

I followed her orders and made my way out, only to turn around to see her flip over the tent.

Flip over the tent? Is she crazy? It was currently the tent Deuce and Gunther were currently sharing, and their things were still neatly piled inside until Cece just tore down their tent.

She poked around in the mess she had just made, and then finally came up with a grin on her face.

"Ahah!", she exclaimed as she pulled a sticky note off the bottom of the tent.

"How'd you know where it was?", I found myself asking.

She blushed a little before she finally said in a hushed voice, "Kiss..."

It took me a few seconds to register what she had said. "HAHAHAHAH", I burst out laughing.

Her face then blushed into an even deeper red, and my laughter stopped.

"Dang, you really like him don't you?", I winked.

She opened her mouth as if about to say something, and then closed it again. Then she giggled, "Yeah, I guess I kind of do..."

I sat down in the shade of a nearby tree and she stared at me questioningly.

"Well like you said, there's no punishment for the loser. We need to catch up! We can do the hunt after", I explained.

"Oh, okay!", she happily agreed and sat down next to me.

I nudged her knee and asked, "So what do you like about him most?"

She thoughtfully replied, "Well he's so different from all the guys I know... he's actually a really great guy!"

I laughed, "Different from all the guys you know? How can you compare when you've never had a relationship like this?"

My laughing ceased when I saw her expression change. Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt her feelings by saying that?

I studied her face carefully as she didn't say anything. At first, I thought it was sadness but then I realized it was her guilty face.

"What haven't you told me?", I asked, dragging each word out slowly.

Her eyes darted to her nails and she began picking at them. "Nothing", she mumbled.

"Come on, Cece, we're best friends, right? You can tell me anything!", I told her.

"It's too embarrassing...", she said with an ashamed look on her face.

"Nothing's too embarrasing for you to tell me. We know everything about each other, you know I wouldn't ever judge you", I assured her.

She sighed and I saw her take in a deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry. Okay, the truth is..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter is kind of messy guys, I wrote it as fast as I could and I didn't want to wait to proofread it because well... you guys know my situation ^_^v Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about it, & to the person that told me to write longer chapters... ta-da! I think this was my longest chapter yet. Usually I only do like 1000 words but this one was almost 2000. Thanks for all your help, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holaaaa~ Guess who's back, guys ;) I hope you all haven't left me after my long disappearance HAHA. So I'm finally back from vacation and I had time to write a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, subscriptions, and... follows? Did I miss something? LOL I don't remember that option being there... But thank you guys a billion, you guys never fail to be amazing!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

Rocky was right. She was my bestfriend, how could I ever hide something this big from her?

I've never been more embarrased about anything in my life, but I knew that one day I'd have to tell her.

I hadn't realized it until now, but I've hiding from it all this time.

I guess I just figured that if I pretended to forget about it, it would erase from my mind completely and then it'd be as if nothing happened.

But it didn't happen like I wanted it to, because I still remember. I still remember it all so clearly as if it was just yesterday.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as I began.

"The truth is... remember the summer after 8th grade when you went to that math camp?"

"Of course I remember! I didn't see you the entire summer. That was when I learned how to measure the circumference of a moose!", Rocky stated proudly.

How the heck do you measure the circu- Cece, focus! Stop getting off track!

I continued, "Umm yeah, well I had nothing to do since you were gone so my mom signed me up for a dance camp in California that lasted 6 weeks."

"Ohhh, I see where this is going!", Rocky exclaimed, "You met a guy there, didn't you? _He_ was your first relationship and not Gunther. That's what you're trying to tell me, right?"

"Err not exactly", I confessed, "I did meet a guy there, and his name was Jason, but it's not what you think. I was new there so I didn't know anyone, when he suddenly came up to me and asked me to join him and his friends."

I was looking at the ground but I could feel Rocky staring at me intensely, waiting for me to continue.

"He looked a little older than me at the time, and I thought he was pretty cute so I went with him. Turns out he and his friends have gone to the camp for the past two years already. For a dance project that we had, he chose me as his partner and we got closer. I began trusting him and I guess somewhere along the way I started liking him. The more I got to know him, the more I liked him. Without knowing it, I ended up falling for him... I mean, not like the way with Gunther but I did like him a lo-"

I was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of loud whooping somewhere nearby.

I began to speak quickly, "Okay Deuce and Tinka should be finishing up anytime now and everyone will be looking for us so I'll speed it up a little. Long story short, he found out I liked him so he pretended to like me as a joke with his friends."

I tried to ignore the pitty stares that Rocky was throwing my way.

I winced and continued, "On the last day of the camp, we had an open mic night, and he went up and told everyone all the stupid, sappy things I said. And you know what they did? They... they all laughed at me."

"Oh, Cece...", Rocky's voice dripped with sympathy.

"I can't believe I was that pathetic as to believe all those lies that he fed me though. The me back then was so naive and stupid.", I laughed bitterly into my lap.

"Cece it's oka-", Rocky tried to reassure me but I interrupted her.

"No, Rocky. It's not okay, do you know how humiliating it was? And I don't need any of your sympathy!", I snapped while trying to hold the tears in.

She sighed and began patting me on my back. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and tried to clear my mind. I abruptly stood up, however, when I heard Tinka and Deuce cheering that they were not the last ones to finish.

"Well, that's our queue to return", I told Rocky as I lent a hand down.

She gratefully took it, and I pulled her up. We began walking back, and I sighed, "Look, don't think of me as any different than I was before, okay? I didn't tell you so that you would see me as weak, I told you because you're my best friend. I'm still the fun-loving Cece!"

She looked at me with doubtful eyes, but sighed and suddenly laughed, "Alright... Then if you're still the old Cece, you owe me 5 bucks for the pizza two weeks ago."

"Cece? What're you talking about? I'm, uh... Jill", I nervously giggled as I ran ahead of her.

She ran after me all the way back to the logs where we were supposed to meet everyone else. Everyone raised their eyebrows at us as if asking what took so long.

"Hah... haha", I laughed awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Took you two long enough to finish. I thought you two got mauled by bears or something", Flynn exasperatedly said.

"And you didn't bother to come look for us?", I raised my eyebrow.

"Nope!", he grinned as wide as Christmas. Ugh. Little brothers.

"So you guys finished?", Ty interrupted our siblings spat.

"Uh... not really. Well, you see, there was no punishment so Cece and I decided no need to waste our energy?", Rocky laughed nervously.

Everyone glared daggers at us.

"So you mean we worked our butts off for nothing?!", Tinka exclaimed.

"That is so not fair! I was stuck with sparkle girl for 2 hours!", Deuce protested.

"Sparkle girl?!", Tinka yelled. I saw Gunther chuckling and I couldn't help but blush.

After all the bickering was over, we ate our dinner. Ty and I washed the dishes after due to the fact that we had lost the chicken fights from before. Yup, we still had to wash the dishes. For the rest of the trip. If my fingers become all pruny and gross, I will come after them.

**Rocky's POV**

While Ty and Cece washed the dishes, I pulled Gunther aside. We walked a few feet into the woods where I was sure we wouldn't be overheard by anyone. From what I could see, everyone was busy doing their own things anyway. Tinka was secretly betwinkling one of Deuce's shirts as payback for calling her "sparkle girl", while he and Flynn were playing thumb wars. I stopped walking and turned around to speak, only to be surprised when Gunther spoke first.

"Rocky, I'm gonna tell Cece about the whole deal", he confidently said.

"What?!", I nearly shrieked.

"I ended up liking her more than I should, and I don't want to hurt her. Ty told me I should, and that's given me enough confidence. Hopefully she won't hate me too much...", he sighed.

"No, no, no, Gunther you can't", I frantically stated.

"What, why not?", he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Cece...", I hesitantly started. I promised Cece I wouldn't tell anyone! But I don't want Gunther to tell her because it'd crush her! She'd never even look at another guy again. I hated myself for this, but I knew what I had to do. I explained what Cece had told me about the guy at dance camp to Gunther. At the end of the story, Gunther remained speechless. He just remained looking at the ground as if he could bore holes into it. I waved my hand in front of his face- no reaction.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Gunther?", I sighed.

But still, no reaction from him.

I nudged him in the arm and raised my voice a little bit, "Hey!"

When no reaction came, I ended up slapping him on the arm and yelling, "Gunther!"

He seemed to snap out of it after that, but went crazy right after.

"Ugh!", he groaned. He grabbed his head, "What am I supposed to do? I finally want to tell her but now I really can't!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if it was a bit... short and boring? I'm a little rusty now since I haven't written in awhile :T Do forgive me, please! Don't forget to give me your feedback on the chapter, whether you liked it, hated it, thought whatever of it!<em>**


End file.
